(Cancelled) Night On The Sun
by Jowijo
Summary: Every Equestrian citizen is taught as a filly, that the Celestia and Luna forged Equestria from the ruins of a rabid, ruined land abound with discord; deprived of peace. However, when Twilight uncovers an alternate, damming account of the atrocities committed by her mentor, her whole world is turned upside down.
1. By the Light in the Storm

The weather in the sleepy town of Ponyville had been rather restless as of late; howling winds, off-and-on bouts of heavy rain, mixed with indecisive hail. Needless to say, curses and lament towards the pegasi of Cloudsdale became a daily occurrence. It was justified as the transition from Autumn to Winter, something about a cycle of climate change that occurs in different regions of Equestria over a centennial.

Sweetie Belle couldn't care less. It was dark, the wind a ruckus, with sideways rain relentlessly pelting her face as she marched from Carousel Boutique, to a familiar destination. The trip in itself wasn't new; she had been doing this for nearly a month now. What was unusual, was the pesky weather that made an already stressful, unsanctioned journey even more of a burden. To compound her stress, Rarity had become suspicious of her when the elder sister discovered a cache of food, juice boxes, and blankets stashed in the guest room which Sweetie called her own when staying there.

Regardless, she made a promise that she would do this; she wasn't about to break that promise over aroused suspicion and inconvenient weather. Driven by this, and the fact she was over half way to her destination, she trudged on, her horn illuminated with its minty shade of green helping her make sense of her surroundings amidst the chaos from the sky. Finally, she arrived.

It had occurred to her along with the issue of sneaking out late at night, that she was indeed trespassing as well. The Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse wasn't exactly on sovereign ground; it was an enclave of the Apple family farm, and thus, by coming here without invitation or permission, she technically, was risking even more trouble than this should be worth. This thought was startled out of her as she creaking of the ramp broke the odd calm of the weathers' commotion. Finally, pushing the door to the treehouse open, and shutting it behind her.

"Alright Scoots," she breathed, "I'm here."

The unicorn filly watched as a mound of tattered blankets and assorted litter shifted scattered, and shook as an orange-feathered, magenta-maned pegasus filly emerged from her slumber. With a commanding yawn and a outstretch of her forehooves, she had a look that stated she had been asleep for some time.

"Awesome. Thanks, Belle." Scootaloo mumbled as a small smile crept about her face. She appreciated her friend doing this; keeping all of this a secret as well. So far as anypony else knew, Scootaloo's home life was as ambiguous as the will of the Everfree Forest. Nopony but them knew that she in fact, was homeless. She had lived in many places prior to the clubhouse, which has been her de jure home since she first laid eyes on it; yet it seemed that this one was the best. It was private, relatively secluded, and, she had a friend who removed the burden of having to proxy food and other needs her way.

"It's no problem Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle smiled, "It's what friends do after all."

The two sat in pseudo-silence as Scootaloo began to consume some of the food Sweetie had brought, an apple and a sandwich in this case. The ambiance of a strong gust of wind seemed to prompt the unicorn to speak.

"Though, I've been thinking about this Scoots…" Sweetie Belle was unsure how to present this, she knew how volatile Scootaloo could be about this subject. "You see, my sister has a guest room in the boutique-i stay there when our parents go out of town; and, I think you would like it-I mean, you could finally have a place you could call 'home'."

With the last syllable, she shrunk back some, expecting a fierce retort, which was par for the course when she broached the idea of being adopted by anyone other than Scootaloo's idol; life-long admiration, Rainbow Dash. Nopony else was suited for her in her mind; nopony else 'got' her. Any other option most certainly would result in the decimation of her ego, personality, and passion; and Sweetie knew her friends' aversion towards her older sister-she was a melodramatic, materialistic bother who was the very antithesis of who Scootaloo was and wanted to be.

Fortunate for her, Scootaloo seemed a little too tired for any kind of physical indication of her displeasure with the idea, instead, she was greeted with a monotone response.

"No."

"But Scootaloo-"

"Not happening Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo growled.

"Do you seriously enjoy doing this? Sneaking into the clubhouse and living like this? Why won't you let me help you?" For whatever reason, Sweetie Belle was compelled beyond the usual to get this resolved. Normally, her friends' rejection was followed with acknowledgment and her departure. Not this time. Be it the encumbrance of tonight's storm, the general dismay of seeing her closest friend impoverished and needlessly nomadic; she wasn't letting down this time.

"Because, Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo sighed, "Your sister and I are nothing alike; same goes for Twilight, and every other name you've suggested: They don't 'get' me."

"Oh, and Rainbow Dash has offered to take you under her wing? How long are you going to wait for her to never adopt you?" Sweetie Belle retorted, growing slightly annoyed.

Scootaloo, while internally offended and put off, was much too tired to express it. "Look, we've been over this how many times? I'm fine with this, I don't need anypony's sympathy; I already have to deal with being a cripple, and all the sad, sappy 'poor Scootaloo can't fly' cra-"

"I'm not." Sweetie Belle barked, her voice carrying an unusual tone of intent. She was becoming unnerved.

"Too bad." Sctooaloo said with a dismissive hoof, "You don't tell me what I can and can't do; you're job as a friend is to help me out, and you do. Nothing more."

"No, the job of a true friend is to make sure their friends are happy and healthy; to lo have their back no matter what; You're not happy Scootaloo. Admit it!"

It seemed finally that Scootaloo could muster a stamp of her hoof and a slight growl under he words, pronouncing the rough nature of her voice.

"I said no! Just drop this already, okay?"

"Scootaloo, pleas-"

"You can go now."

"No until you come with me." Scootaloo sat on her haunches, determined to see this through.

"Well, better get comfortable." Scootaloo snorted as a blanket was tossed to Sweetie Belle's hooves; making clear the pegasus had no intention of making a move.

The unicorn filly thought about what could possibly be done. On one hand, she had promised to keep this a secret from everypony, Scootaloo's trust was very important to her, she was her dearest friend, long before the filly sleeping soundly a short walk away entered their lives. It had been three weeks of this back and forth errand; innumerable attempts to bring Scootaloo to reason-to take advantage of those who would drop everything to help her. In her mind, Scootaloo wasn't just being defiant and stupid; she was being rude and inconsiderate.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" Sweetie Belle barked, "I hate having to do this every weekend, I hate having to lie to everyone for you, I hate it!"

"Well, you could just not do this anymore." Scootaloo sneered, "You choose to come out here, don't you?"

Sweetie Belle had had enough, she was taking Scootaloo back to the boutique, through hell or high water, she wasn't going back alone. She approached Scootaloo and extended a hoof with one last appeal.

"Just one night, Scootaloo. Please...I'm only want what's best for you. You know that."

Her extended hoof was smacked down with no response.

Scootaloo stared at the wall before her, turned away from her stubborn friend, determined to hold her ground. Her thoughts of lament towards her friend however, were brought to a halt by a sound she could not mistake: Sweetie Belle was audibly crying.

"Fine." Sweetie Belle said with tremor, "You win. I give up. I-I'll leave you alone...sorry for bringing it up." The unicorn filly then turned around and sulked out of the clubhouse, the sound of her hooves on the ramp fading until they were nothing. The howl of the wind, the pattering of the rain on the roof and walls of the treehouse brought an uneasy ambiance.

Scootaloo felt a pang of guilt, she was never one to make Sweetie cry-not that she could ever remember doing so before, but the very fact that she did made her feel nothing short of terrible. As insistent and annoying the unicorn was, Scootaloo couldn't help but think in the back of her mind, that what she was saying was a something to consider.

"Just one night" she said to herself, restating the plea of her friend. She rose from her slump and looked at the shut door, and bags that sat nearby, full of food and juice, brought to her by a selfless friend who had always been there for her. She got a tear in her eye, not so much from sadness, more from realizing how cruel she had been to Sweetie Belle-she could've said it another way-she could have been nice.

The other thing that now paraded about her conscience was the very real fact that Sweetie had mentioned: Rainbow Dash was the only mare who had never bothered to give Scootaloo anything beyond shallow acknowledgement, if only for the purpose of instilling the filly's admiration of her. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity all showed the young filly the same compassion and care that they showed to the other crusaders; she had, in effect, been adopted into one big family by way of the kindness and generosity of the elements of harmony...or at least, four of them. Waiting for the self-centered, immature ego tripper wasn't doing her any favors. It wasn't resentment or hatred towards Rainbow, it was simply a realization…

...that she had to follow Sweetie home.


	2. Opposites Detract

Scootaloo was sure to keep her distance from Sweetie Belle; lest she give her the impression that she was at an advantage. Scootaloo was simply doing her a favor, yeah. She didn't have any intention of coming under Rarity's care; she simply hated seeing Sweetie Belle upset.

Her deliberate pace allowed her to get a good panorama of the Apple Family farm. Usually a reflection of the productive, boisterous family who tended to it for generations; recent events made it more symbolic in the way a haunted house does to the bare trees and desolation around it. It wasn't that the orchards themselves were in disarray or untended, it was more that she knew, as everyone else did; that something was very much wrong in the Apple Family at the moment.

The last time she had seen Apple Bloom, they were fresh off a futile go at being storm chasers. It was Scootaloo's idea of course; it involved Cloudsdale, 36 styles of danger, and nearly decimated the clubhouse. Not that the later surprised them, after all, they did figure out how to spawn a dust devil; this certainly didn't mean Scootaloo knew the slightest about controlling it. Fortunate for her, her lack of knowledge lead the thing to diffuse before wreaking too much havoc. After a decent scolding from Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight about safety, and the dangers of handling the weather; the three parted ways in high spirits. At no point did it seem like something was off about any of the Apples; everything seemed as it always was.

Making sure to keep track of Sweetie Belle, who helped some having her horn illuminated amongst the heavy rain and reckless winds, Scootaloo began to ponder about her current situation. While she more than loved the idea of being in an insulated, sanitary home, stocked with food; she did not like the idea of living with Rarity. The very thought of what would happen to her image if she were live there unsettled her.

Scootaloo was startled off her train of thought as Sweetie Belle had seen her, and had slowed down to walk with her.

"Glad you listened to me." Sweetie Belle grinned as they approached the boutique.

"Just for tonight." Scootaloo reminded her. This was simply a sleepover with a late start so far as she was concerned.

It was unusual for Scootaloo to see the boutique this late at night, as when she was her for sleepovers, they were either playing in the guest room, which served as Sweetie Belle's room; or asleep. A single dim light glowed from the kitchen and disappeared again, as Sweetie Belle prepared hot cocoa inside. Scootaloo remained in the foyer, listening to the relentless weather outside, unsure of what to do next. Despite being her many times before, it seemed slightly intimidating. Scootaloo for some reason felt embarrassed simply by being here.

This odd thought, as well as the cold which gripped her since the night began, was all done away with as the soothing, delicious hot chocolate made its way from the mug, through her.

"This is really good Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo whispered.

"Thanks, I guess." Sweetie Belle shrugged. "You just get a pot of hot water, add in some cocoa powder, and stir for a bit. It's really easy."

Once they finished their drinks, Sweetie Belle returned the mugs to the kitchen, and then lead Scootaloo to her room, with the intent of going to bed

Scootaloo didn't need much exposition, she hopped on the bed in the guest room, and made herself comfortable as she usually did. The pillow top mattress, the thick, silk-lined comforter, and the perfect pillow permitted her to defer her troubles to tomorrow as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

Morning arrived much quicker than Scootaloo was used to. After managing to summon the willpower to life her head, only to be blinded by the intense sunlight pouring through the enormous window; she slinked off the side of the bed, eyes facing the wall. Once this awkward maneuver was completed successfully, her senses were awakened to the smell of breakfast. Through the door of the bedroom which was slightly ajar, she could hear the clatter of silverware and plates, a fosset, and the soft humming of a familiar unicorn mare.

For a few minutes, the pegasus filly simply sat idly, taking in the smell and sound of what lie beyond the door; coping with temporary amnesia. She finally remembered where she was, and why she was here. While this remembrance did diffuse her mood a little, the filly figured now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. She checked behind her and atop the bed to see if her suspicion was confirmed, it was, Sweetie Belle was more than likely downstairs already, having not bothered waking her up.

Remembering the regimen she and the other crusaders followed during sleepovers here, the filly made her way to the washroom to take a quick shower. Given the sound of food preparation, she figured she had some time to indulge in a hot shower; with the comfort and serenity of the sound and sensation of the shower and its steam permitting her some time with her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Rarity was finishing making breakfast for the two fillies. Contrary to what Sweetie Belle expected, her sister didn't seem so much bothered by Scootaloo being there, or even the fact that Sweetie had snuck out to 'rescue' her; she was more unsettled by the fact that Scootaloo had been so secretive about her less-than-stellar circumstances; and had never at any point solicited help from either of the mane six.

"...so, Scootaloo could live here if she wanted?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Only if she wants to, dear." Rarity clarified. "I would be in no way surprised, let alone put off if we find that I'm a no-show in her list of prospective parents. We aren't the most, shall we say, 'compatible' ponies in many regards-you should know that,"

Sweetie did, but nonetheless, she let out a sigh. She wanted nothing but unwitting enthusiasm from her sister. "Scootaloo thinks Rainbow Dash will adopt her."

"Ah...I see." Rarity frowned. It wasn't so much that Rainbow was unfit, she had the means to take care of the filly certainly; the Wonderbolt wannabe was far from compassionate, patient, let alone tempered enough to be ideal for raising a filly, especially of such an advanced age. That, and her residence was anything but accessible to the filly...among other aspects of Rainbow's lifestyle.

Fluttershy was a viable option...at least she would be if it weren't for her seemingly boundless repository of critters and criten under her constant care. Her home was less than accommodating to the needs of another pony; their personalities were all but inverted as well. This didn't rule her out though.

Pinkie Pie...Not even worth consideration.

Twilight was certainly capable, but like Rainbow Dash, lead a life that left no room for the trials and tribulations of parenthood. Spike was enough of a responsibility on top of her various pursuits on behalf of the princess, and her own scholastic endeavors.

Applejack was another viable candidate in the sense of capability, though Apple Bloom was already a handful, and given the financial predicament of the Apple Family, another mouth to feed was far from ideal; not to mention their current state, they couldn't possibly be troubled with such a request right now.

For now though, Rarity figured she could stick around the boutique until she sorted something out. The filly in question coming down the stairs, prompted her to prepare a plate for her guest.

"Good morning, Scootaloo." Rarity smiled, placing a plate next to Sweetie Belle.

"Hey." Scootaloo passively mumbled. The filly looked somewhat muted.

"Did you sleep well?" Rarity found herself oddly intimidated trying to strike conversation with this filly. Normally her sister was a proxy; a buffer if you will. She figured if Scootaloo was sticking around, she might as well get her talking.

To her bemusement, Scootaloo's reply was about as uninspired as the previous.

"Mmhm." The filly mumbled. Inspecting the food with a suspicious eye.

"Something the matter, Scoots?" Sweetie Belle asked with concern. She knew the fellow crusader wasn't in the best of spirits the night before, but figured she'd reset to her usual spunky, energetic, and somewhat crass self; not so much.

"Tired." Scootaloo sighed.

"Understandable dear. I heard you had a rather unpleasant night…" Rarity wasn't too sure what to say, "You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like-until you find something more suitable."

Scootaloo's ears perked a bit, but her tone was the same.

"Cool. Thanks."

Rairy was unsure of how to read that response. A quick glance at her younger sister who seemed pleased with it put her at ease.

"I prepared you both lunches for school. Sandwiches and hay fries...is that agreeable Scootaloo?"

A nod. To which Rarity couldn't see as she was in the kitchen.

"She said 'Yes'." Sweetie Belle answered.

Rarity figured pressing the filly any further was a bad idea; and placed two paper lunch bags before the two fillies, who took them and headed to the front door.

"Thanks sis!" Sweetie smiled as the two made their way outside.

With the door shut, Rarity heaved a sigh of relief. Scootaloo was going to make this difficult, that much she could tell. She was uncomfortable clearly, the boutique was not where she wanted to be and she showed it. Knowing full well the poor girl had a poor hand in this round, she insisted running it by her friends at the spa today; if anything to get some advice on how to handle this new dependency

Scootaloo let out a long sigh as they made their way to school.

"What's up with you this morning?" Sweetie asked.

"What's not?" Scootaloo mused with a sarcastic tone, "Apple Bloom is still hold up, and now it looks like I'm stuck with your sister."

"Hey! I know she isn't your first choice, but..can you at least try to be nice?"

"What's the use? We're two totally different ponies She gives me a place to stay and food to eat, I stay out of her way. Seems pretty simple to me."

Sweetie Belle sighed herself. Her friend was awfully stubborn and cranky this morning. She was saddened by Scootaloo's seemingly total lack of appreciation for what her sister was offering her. Worse, Sweetie's parents were back home later today, meaning the two would be alone together. Her minds eye reeled through the best and worse-case scenario; the latter causing a chill down her spine.

Neither looked forward to the day ahead.


	3. Revelations Realizations

With all that she had going on, between Scootaloo and an uptick in winter-themed orders, Rarity could use a day at the spa with her friends. Not only as a stress relief, but also to tackle her newest task: find her sister's friend a home; because it was obvious hers was not it.

The unicorn was pleased to see everypony, except AJ, though that was a given, to be there already immersed in conversation. Relaxing into the bath was sublime.

"Oh, hello Rarity." Fluttershy greeted her, "Long time, no see."

"I know, I know, it's been weeks since we last did this." Rarity replied.

"It sure has," Twilight agreed. "Though, I don't know about you, but I've had my hooves full with some, very interesting research."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Rarity asked. More than willing to indulge in other ponies pursuits for now.

"Spike and I uncovered a loose page from some unknown book while tidying up the archives." Twilight began, "Between myself, Rainbow Dash, and some others in Ponyville; I've been able to track down even more of them."

"May I ask what they concern?" Rarity found herself genuinely curious, as did the others.

"I haven't been able to sink too much time into it; with getting ready for Winter and all, but it seems to be some fascinating accounts of the pre-Equestria era. Tons of details about the Age of Discord."

"How fascinating!" Rarity responded, "Have you spoken to the Princess about any of it?"

"Eh, I've been a bit busy as of late, no real time to do that; though I plan on it. A lot of the information could be very useful for the Canterlot Archives."

All nodded in agreement as the four enjoyed a brief moment to sink into the bath.

"What about you, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I've been...busy as of late." Rarity sighed,

The hesitation elicited concern from both mares.

"This time of years is a busy one for you, isn't it?" Twilight said.

"It isn't just that dear," Rarity frowned. "It appears I have inadvertently agreed to take in a filly."

"Sweetie Belle?" Fluttershy asked, concern shifting to the state of Rarity's parents.

"Oh no my parents are back this evening; she returns home after school."

Rarity paused for a moment, "It's Scootaloo, dear."

Rainbow Dash had been noticeably quiet since Rarity arrived, enjoying listening more than anything. However, upon hearing what Rarity just said, she lost it to a fit of laughter.

"Seriously?" The pegasus howled, "Oh, that must be all kinds of fun."

Rarity let out a sigh. "I'll have you know it is anything but. She isnt much for conversation, and she obviously has no intention of making her stay any longer than it has to be, She would be much more fulfilled in a home with a pegasus, somepony she liked, who shared similar temperament and interests..."

Rainbow Dash was quick to catch what she was hinting at. "Look, Rarity, I get what you're saying; and I'm gonna have to be honest with you: The last thing I want to do is take care of a filly."

"And why not?" Rarity quipped. "Of the four of us, you know you would be her first pick, and the best candidate. She needs somepony she can identify with, who she respects-it certainly isn't me, but it most certainly is you."

"I've got too much going on." Rainbow at first seemed to be scraping for an excuse, but seemed to find one. "I already have enough on my plate with weather duties; not to mention my dreams of becoming a Wonderbolt. You see them with fillies or colts? Didn't think so."

Rarity knew at this point, that Rainbow Dash was absolutely off the table. How she was going to break this to her admirer was left to be seen. She then turned to Fluttershy, who winced.

"I would love to, really I would. but...I wouldn't even know where to begin. With all my critters, my house isn't made for more than myself. I would be more than happy to foalsit her on occasion...I'm really sorry Rarity."

Rarity let out a sigh, this wasn't going at all as she had hoped. She didn't even turn to look at the Element of Magic, but got an answer anyway.

"Spike is enough of a chore as it is, and with my obligations to the princess, among other things; I'm afraid I wouldn't be of much help either. I can certainly talk to some friends back in Canterlot to see if I can find her a home, though."

Another sigh from the purple-maned unicorn. "I would appreciate it dear. I just hate seeing her so unhappy. It's clear as day she is. Not so much I fear she'll run away to the clubhouse, but that this next week isn't going to be pleasant for either of us."

"I'm sure she'll warm up to you, Rarity." Fluttershy assured her, "You just need to give it some time and patience. I've had more than a few cranky critters who turned out to be as lovely as the rest of them. You just have to figure out what makes her happy."

"You really think so?" Rarity asked, almost whining.

Twilight nodded. "She seems like a good filly, she's probably just a little confused, conflicted. From what you say, it sounds like she's been living by the beat of her own drum To suddenly be put under someone's roof, and their rules, probably is a new thing for her."

Rarity resigned to the fact that Scootaloo's stay was going to be longer than she would have liked...more, than Scootaloo would have liked. Regardless, she knew she had to give it an effort. With Sweetie Belle gone she figured, tonight would be a great chance to try to break the ice and make some gains in making Scootaloo feel a little more at home.

Though, one word did seem to bring about another topic, which was welcome.

"Speaking of the clubhouse…" Rarity started, and wasn't sure how to finish. Fortunate for her, she didn't have to.

"The last I've heard, is that they've lost her." Twilight said. "One of the Apples was at the post office today, and was sending a letter to somepony in Appleloosa."

"Oh dear, that's horrible." Rarity replied.

"Still haven't heard a word from Applejack or Big Mac...this must be really difficult for them." Twilight continued.

"The girls haven't seen Apple Bloom either. The poor thing."

"Wait...what happened?" Rainbow Dash found herself totally unaware of what they were talking about.

"Granny Smith passed away this weekend...she was very sick." Twilight informed her. "AJ had been having tea with me a few weeks ago; she seemed to know that it was coming-she just wasn't sure how to handle it. Why with what happened to her parents and all…"

The four grew silent thinking about how this will affect the Apple Family, Applejack, Big Mac, and especially the youngest of the family. Unlike her elder siblings, Apple Bloom was a newcomer to the trials and turmoil that came with the passing of a loved one. They could only hope that the elder siblings would help her make it out of the inevitable rut of depression she would find herself in.

Exiting the schoolhouse and making her way towards the boutique, the pegasus filly was in the worst of moods. Between the frenzy that was last night, the prospect of that becoming the norm; as well as the continued absence of her friend, compiled into a heap of stress and angst that certainly took its toll on the filly.

Sweetie Belle had been rather evasive today. It seemed to Scootaloo that her friend wasn't too happy with her. So much so that Scootaloo found herself alone during recess. Using the solitude to reflect on the day before, and the day ahead.

She hesitated as she approached the front door of the immaculate house. She contemplated simply returning to the clubhouse and bringing this inconvenience to an end. Looking at the dark clouds on the horizon though, she judged that another night here wouldn't kill her, while a night at the mercy of those clouds certainly could. Scootaloo opened the door and fully intended to make a beeline to the guest room with no intention of intercourse with the elder mare with whom she thought next to nothing of. Much to her chagrin, that wasn't happening.

"So I see you decided to come back," Rarity said with a smile. "How was school?"

"It sucked." Scootaloo spat. Failing to look at the mare. "What do you care?"

While she was happy to get more than one word out of the filly, she was less than thrilled with what those words were.

"No need to be rude, dear, I was just asking how your day was is all."

"Who said I wanted you to ask? I didn't, so leave me alone!" With a huff, Scootaloo made her way to the guest room. Being sure to slam the door behind her.

Rarity initially thought of a retort. She had to nip this in the bud at some point; but figured the filly was just having a bad day. She had to ask for her thoughts on dinner later anyway.

In the meantime, Rarity elected to finish up her final holdover from the less than generous queue of preemptive winter orders. Her clientele seemed to be a bit early on demanding winter fashion, but if the weather in Ponyville was in any way indicative of the rest of the empire, she could understand their haste.

It wasn't too laborious, just finish cross-stitching, examine the items and ensure they were of the quality she was known for; and making sure her postage was addressed properly. She wasn't going to go to the post office tonight, not with the dark clouds rolling in; she figured tomorrow would suit that errand, as Rainbow Dash did mention there would be a brief let-up midday.

Checking the clock, it still wasn't quite time to begin dinner, nor solicit a certain filly for her thoughts on the evening meal; so she decided to busy herself tidying miscellaneous sections of her workroom. Sorting fabrics, cleaning her sewing machine, rewinding spools; things she normally reserved for the weekend when she was closed, but figured it would buy her some time whilst she could ponder how she was going to approach the abrasive filly who still was making it more of a fight than a favor to keep her sheltered and fed.

Part of her was sympathetic to the filly. As Twilight said, the abrupt transition to independence and autonomy, to dependence and cooperation couldn't be an easy thing for Scootaloo to cope with. At the same time, she was being uncharacteristically disrespectful. Her temperament towards Rarity was one that was reserved for somepony who had crossed them, gave them no reason to endeavor towards any kind of understanding and respect. Which, so far as Rarity was concerned, she had done nothing to earn that kind of treatment, and wasn't about to tolerate it.

There was one thing in the way though. The reason Scootaloo acted this way, was because she saw this tenance as temporary, that this was simply an impediment on the inevitable path to living in a cloud house with the greatest pony in the world; the yin to her yang, the peanut butter to her jelly. Or, as Rarity knew her as of this morning: That inconsiderate brat what couldn't burden herself with making a filly happy. It wasn't to say Rainbow was the unitary target of her disappointment, all of her friends copped out somehow, as if to ensure that she would continue this predicament for their own amusement.

Finally, Rarity had brought her workroom back to a pristine form, and decided it was time to make dinner. Which meant that it was also time to once again, bask in the warm glow and the infinite rays of sunshine that was Scootaloo.

Letting out a sigh before opening the door, Rarity noticed the filly was at the desk, drawing something. She stopped. Clearly noticing that somepony was there, but never bothered to turn around to acknowledge the intruder.

"You find me a home yet?" Scootaloo asked.

"We-no...I was just curious on your thoughts for supper." Rarity felt a lump in her throat. This was going to be anything but easy.

"So I'm here for another night, huh?" Scootaloo spat. Still not turning from the desk to face her. "Great."

Rarity struggled to mask the anger in her voice. "I can't say I'm a fan of the way you've been treating me, Scootaloo" Rarity began. "I most certainly don't have to give you a place to sleep, I don't have to feed you; and frankly, had it been Sweetie Belle acting this way, she would've been out the door before she could utter another word. I understand this isn't what you want; I get that I am far from the first choice when it comes to living arrangements; but I'm afraid as of right now, this is all you have. I would like it if you could at least act like you appreciate what I'm doing for you."

Scootaloo was silent for a moment. Seemingly parsing some of the more refined vocabulary to verbiage she could comprehend. Not that this helped any.

"I thought you were going to talk with Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said in a slightly accusatory tone.

"I did." Rarity replied quickly. "She unfortunately declined my offer, and showed no interest in reconsidering."

Scootaloo finally turned around, and dismounted her chair, making a few steps towards the mare. Her tail was swishing, and the look on her face was one of disgust.

"Don't lie to me, Rarity." Scootaloo growled. "You didn't talk to her, did ya? You just want to keep me here so your sister forgets how crappy of a big sister you are, huh?"

Rarity was caught off guard but nonetheless fired right back.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" She felt her voice growing louder, and her displeasure becoming opaque. "She said that she didn't want a filly, Scootaloo. She doesn't have the time for it."

Scootaloo pondered this for a second. Decided it was nonsense, and continued her standoff.

"Look, Scootaloo. There's no other place for you right now. All that I ask is that you show me some respect. Is it really that hard? What did I do to be treated like this?"

"I don't like you." Scootaloo teethed, "I've never liked you. I only put up with you because you're Sweetie Belle's sister; I have t-"

"Enough!" Rarity barked, causing the filly to wince slightly. "I'm hurt that you would say something like that Scootaloo….I'm not willing to believe you truly feel that way. I don't know what kind of facade you're trying to put on, but it isn't going to make things better for you. Please, just tell me what you want for dinner."

"I want you to fuck off, how about that?" Scootaloo nearly screamed. The filly's tail began swooshing, and her fur stood up. It was unmistakable, the filly was within inches of attacking her.

"No. No, I will not put up with this!" Rarity was no longer putting an effort to control her volume, or her vitreal. "Get out."

Scootaloo suddenly left her fighting stance, seemingly bewildered.

"Leave. Now." Rarity said, anger and disgust very clear in her voice. "I'm done dealing with your disrespect, You know where the door is."

Scootaloo sat on her haunches. A very different look on her face. She was now faced with where to go. She could hear the pounding rain outside, and the distant thunder. Her memories flashed back to the night before. The cold, the loneliness. She knew that there was no alternative…

...That Rainbow Dash wasn't going to take her under her wing.

She fought hard to keep the walls of her facade intact, yet the torrent of realization, acknowledgment that the words of her friend, and the account of Rarity were true refused to let up, cracks beginning to become pronounced and indicative of an unavoidable collapse. She panicked.

"Please, Rarity. Just one more night." Scootaloo plead.

"No. Absolutely not." Rarity firmly retorted. Coming behind the filly to prepare to throw her out.

"Please! Rarity, no!" Scootaloo's voice began to crack.

"You're so confident that she'll rescue you from this hell I've trapped you in. I wouldn't want to prolong your misery...and you will not prolong mine. Out with you."

The walls crumbled, the wash of emotions dominating her psyche. It seemed her attempt to utter another plea to stall her eviction, only served to trigger the unstoppable tsunami of anguish, of fear.

The filly grew hysterical. First came the tears, then the audible crying. Followed by the filly throwing her hooves around her antithesis, and burying her head into the mare's chest; saturating her coat with her tears.

"Please...let me stay...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" This sentence in and of itself proved to be an endeavor to say; fighting against the sniffling and sobbing.

Rarity once again found herself caught off guard. This sudden inversion of emotions and presence was unexpected. Realizing it was indeed real, she put her hooves around the filly, pulling her closer with no resistance.

While she did not verbalize the thoughts which drifted atop the waves of guilt, betrayal, and sadness; their presence within her mind only ensured her crying would endure. "Why did she not want me?" "It's because I can't fly, isn't it?" "Why didn't my parents want me?" "Why did nopony ever notice I was alone?" These among a similar array of unanswerable grievances and inquisitions continued to break free from the cages which held them. Had she had any thought of reigning in these thoughts for the sake of saving face, she realized that it was too little, too late.

Rarity kept the filly in her arms as she gently began to shush her, as she would with her sister in her bouts of anguish. She began to slowly rock the filly back and forth as she could begin to notice Scootaloo's tense grip begin to soften, the tears lessening in volume, and the crying turning to sniffling, the occasional whimper.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Rarity released her embrace, with Scootaloo looking up at the mare, making direct eye contact. The expression she wore was one Rarity had never seen before from the filly that was now under her care. It was one of understanding, one of acknowledgment that Rarity, the boutique was the best she was going to get. And that she was totally fine with that.

Rarity looked at the clock which sat on the side of the guest room above a closet. It was getting late, and they both were hungry. She turned to Scootaloo who seemed to be watching the mare, looking anxious.

"It's getting late, dear." Rarity began, clearing her throat. "What would you like for dinner?"

Scootaloo snapped out of her fixed gaze, and produced a smile, another new sight for the elder unicorn.

"Whatever you make is fine." Scootaloo answered. A genuine tone about her voice.

Rarity couldn't help but grin herself. "There must be something you would prefer, you can tell me. If it can't be done, then it can't be done."

"Well…" Scootaloo found herself nervous, looking down at her fidgeting hooves, "I remember one time when I was here for a sleepover, you made these really good casa-whatever. The lumpy cheese thing."

Rarity thought for a moment as to what she was thinking of. "Ah, the cheese and rice casserole? I most certainly believe I have the staples for that, Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's it." Scootaloo nodded enthusiastically. Unable and unwilling to suppress her anticipation.

"Very well then, darling." Rarity started out the door, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Okay." Scootaloo replied. "Thanks."

"You're most certainly welcome, Scootaloo." Rarity replied as she made her way downstairs.

Scootaloo sat where she was for some time. Many thoughts about her. Obviously there was remnants of doubt and dismay over her circumstances; these would have to be addressed, along with the fact that her idol was unwilling to take her under her wing. Though, these unsettling bits were countered for the time being with content ones. Rarity seemed to genuinely care about her; much as Sweetie Belle did when she convinced her to stay with the mare who was now making one of her favorite dishes.

That very same mare had provided Scootaloo what seemed to be unwavering love and consideration. When she was wrapped in those hooves, pressed into the warm, soft fur of the unicorn who embodied her element; generously allowing Scootaloo a bed, food, and a home; despite the filly's initial resentment.

"Home". The thought of this word, associating it with these four walls that surrounded her, and the ones external; her ego tried desperately to revert this attribution, but it was futile. The idea that home was four walls, solitude, and sadness was an obsolete notion.

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled by a knock on the door, to which Rarity poked her head in to inform her dinner was ready. With a near-gallop, she bounded down the stairs and saw before her a plate furnished with the casserole she liked, some hay fries, and, what appeared to be a cupcake. It was.

Scootaloo took her seat and stared at this assembly of delicious with absolute glee, with a tinge of shameless glutton.

"I haven't had this in some time to be honest with you." Rarity said as she herself sat down to eat. "I think you're the first to speak fondly of it."

"It looks amazing, Rarity." Scootaloo mused as she began to eat.

"Well then, here's to hoping it tastes as good as it looks." Rarity smiled as she watched the pegasus help herself. She seemed to like it.

Contrasting her anticipation from earlier in the day, she couldn't have asked for a more pleasant evening. Scootaloo seemed to come to terms with her situation, and, to Rarity's surprise, embrace it. The filly was a filly after all; her simple needs of food, sleep, and affection were more than met here, and she seemed to recognize that.

Rarity hadn't even noticed that Scootaloo, and her plate, were gone. She had been lost in thought for some time. Hearing running water, she poked her head into the kitchen to witness Scootaloo cleaning her plate off.

"You don't have to do that, Scootaloo." Rarity assured the filly.

"It's the least I can do." Scootaloo said as she placed her now clean tableware on a drying rack. "It was delicious Rarity, thank you so much."

Rarity couldn't help but get a tad misty-eyed. Though if the filly saw this, she didn't show it.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the evening?" Rarity asked. Curious to see if conversation was another privilege she had earned.

"I'm gonna probably go to my room and color for a little bit." Scootaloo reasoned. "What about you?"

"I think a book and a fire sounds quite nice." Rarity replied. "Twilight did lend me some novels, and I promised her I would give her my impressions."

"Sounds fun." Scootaloo smiled. Rarity watching her as she trotted out of the kitchen, and up to the gue- her room.

Rarity thought to herself, she might have to go shopping for some decorations, possibly paint; Scootaloo surely could think of some things to personalize the room. Sweetie Belle and her own decorations were probably a bit frilly for the filly's tastes.

Needless to say, she was beyond fine with that.

As Rarity had said, she was well involved in a book which Twilight had lent her: The Grass Menagerie. The fireplace fulfilled its duty of containing the calm, warm embers, whose radiation were a source of comfort and console to the mare who was curled up on the sofa.

A page turner it was: It detailed the trials and tribulations of a young mare living with his mother, and sister in a Baltamare apartment. His toil at a horse shoe factory, his sister's Lameness and the social implications; as well as his sporadic mother, made for an engaging read.

As she adjusted her posture, she felt a slight nudge. Looking down she saw Scootaloo, curled up, sleeping peacefully. Beside the filly, was some paper with a childish drawing on it. In crayon, showing Scootlaoo, Rarity, and the words "Thank You." scrawled across the top. Rarity couldn't help but grin ear to ear as she levitated this picture before her. Placing it on an end table nearby, she made a mental note to put it in a safe place.

The mare continued her reading for another hour or so before putting out the fire and deciding to retire to bed. A blue aura envelope the sleeping filly as Scootaloo was levitated to her bed. Tucking her in, Rarity sat beside the bed, watching the filly sleep, her breathing causing a subtle rise and fall of the comforter she was wrapped in.

Turning to look out the bedroom window, the moon casting the same brilliant display on the floor, Rarity was looking forward to tomorrow, and the days to come. Not even 72 hours prior the thought of taking a filly, let alone one such as Scootaloo, under her care would've been the most illogical propositions she could muster. Now, Scootaloo called this room her own, atoned for her disrespect and apprehension; and seemed to accept and embrace Rarity for who she now found herself to be.

Her guardian.


	4. Apple Family Values

Much had happened to the farm and family that defined Sweet Apple Acres. Granny Smith's death, the inevitable result of an unexpected and ruthless illness, brought the once vibrant and prosperous farm to a grinding halt. Once the funeral service had ended, the funeral coach and the family returning to their places of origin; one would have assumed the three Apples would have pushed for a sense of normalcy, if anything to soften the blow to their morale.

The opposite was occurring. Applejack found herself drowning her sorrows in hard cider. At first, it served as an occasional opiate to keep her going on those nights emotions threatened to bog her down, only to quickly become nothing short of an addiction. Big Mac kept to himself and spent his days in the fields, making a futile, half-hearted effort to keep the orchards in order. Their weeklong inactivity and the expenses of the funeral had taken a serious toll on the family finances, putting the farm on the edge of bankruptcy. These two devolutions of character only served to worsen Apple Bloom's depression. Her days consisted primarily of lying in her room, wishing for nothing more than to go see her friends; and to come to terms with the fact her grandmother was gone forever. Her brother's reclusiveness, and her sister's evasion only made it that much harder.

Be it the cider, the circumstance, or both, dark memories of a not-too distant past that had once been carefully suppressed began to surface in the older mare. Their bleak financial state, the strained family bond, the general projection of misery and melancholy was all too familiar to her. She remembered pained memories of watching her strong, dependable mother give her own life, to bring in another...those last words that ensured her debt to this filly.

...that took her mother from her.

Applejack had aspirations of being something beyond what her family lineage preferred. She had dreams of being a baker, a singer, a teacher; had she been asked prior to her mother's passing, she would have gone one for miles about how she had her future all figured out.

That damn filly had stolen that too.

It wasn't as if she could get rid of her once she got there; courtesy extended family expressing their grief and gratitude, word escaped like a wildfire both of the death, and the birth. The event romanticized; a premiere example of the ways of the universe and the continuum of life. While she wished to not stray from the words of her late mother; her beautiful, loving, selfless mother, she was always at odds with her facade that she maintained in her mind, constantly debating on how much longer she could treat this filly as anything beyond a murderous, selfish parasite who took away what she loved, and what she longed for.

Now Granny was gone. The farm was on the decline, and her happiness on the same course. Her life and its legacy seemingly anchored to this sinking ship by that weight that had always been on her shoulders; that stab in the back that would never go away.

Applejack was lit. Her posture, the opaque slur in her voice, among other things were a very clear indication of this. The sunk mare slushed her way up the stairs, and to the room which was occupied by that ungrateful filly. She had every intent to set the record straight, and tell her exactly how she felt.

Apple Bloom dreaded the sound of those hooves as they made their way upstairs. She had yet to be the victim of her sisters' tirades, though she certainly knew of them, an unwitting spectator to Applejack shouting to nobody in particular, stumbling around; throwing things. She knew that her sister wasn't of the right mind, yet, assumed it was just a temporary thing; Applejack was sad too, big ponies had their own ways of dealing with things like this. At the same time, she couldn't help but wince at the opening of her door, and the sight and smell of her alcoholic sister present itself within hooves reach.

"The fuck ya think yer doing?" She slurred.

Applejack wasn't giving room for a response, as she paced around the room. The volume of her voice fluctuating from loud, to shouting.

"Here ya are, sittin' on yer ass, while your brother and I are out there workin' our flanks off!"

Apple Bloom made a sound, trying to speak, but was shouted down.

"Ah ain't finished ya ungrateful little shit." The last word carrying a warbly emphasis. "Bustin' our asses to feed a mouth we shouldn't have to. It'd be nothin' to take care of ourselves, to keep the business going, but no. Moma's underground; we got a fuckin' mouth to feed."

The mare sat idly for a second, looking out the window at nothing in particular. Apple Bloom's heart began to palpitate at an erratic pace. The words themselves, were not of principal concern, they certainly hurt; it was the demeanor and her presence that scared the filly. Against her internal insistence, she stayed put. It would all be over soon. It always was. The mare's aimless pace continued.

"It's always somethin' with ya. Always something! Ya and yer stupid little friends always makin' a fuckin' mess, hootin' and hollerin'; ya ain't never listened to me when Ah try to steer ya right, ya ain't never listened. Feels like ya don't appreciate a damn thing we do fer ya, not a damn thing."

The mare was now turned facing Apple Bloom, a cold, hollow look on her face. Her eyes were heavy, and wore the wear of misery and exhaustion. Had nopony known of her breath by the bottle, they could've sworn she had a shiner or two; maybe aged a decade or so.

This pause seemed long, Applejack kept her stare on the filly who avoided eye contact. She waited for her brother to come in and calm her down as he always did.

"Ah suppose yer gonna run away, ain't ya?" The mare continued, a softer, yet more bitter voice. "Ah suppose yer gonna do what ya always do...act on yer own damn thinkin' can't never spare a thought for us, oh no, can't never spare a thought for us. Yer gonna go burden somepony else with your bullshit. Ah just know it."

She wasn't sure how to respond, it seemed to her naive mind, that Applejack was hurt, that somehow, she had hurt her sister's feelings. For this, despite the ambiguity of the offense, made her feel genuinely guilty.

"Applejack...if Ah hurt yer feelin's, Ah'm really sorry." Apple Bloom's voice shook slightly, "Ah didn't mean to hur-"

"Sorry." Applejack repeated. A cold, monotone voice. "Yer sorry."

The filly, unaware of the rhetorical nature, nodded in reply.

The mare snorted, as if she were finding something humorous in all of this. A wheezy snicker escaped her mouth as her look grew even more defined by the anger building up, escaping its long suppression.

"If ya was sorry...If ya was sorry, ya'da never been born."

These words were new, these words were precise, and after initially catching her off guard; they pierced the filly's heart with precision unparallelled by the worst of the mare's banter.

"Ah was supposed to be somepony...Ah was supposed ta do great things fer me, fer Big Mac, for granny, for momma...Ah was gonna make her proud of me…"

Applejack inched ever so closer to the filly who was now trembling in fear.

"..just couldn't let me have that, could ya? Couldn't stand the thought Ah could be somepony!"

Apple Bloom scrambled for something to say, "Applejack, what are ya talkin' about? Ah didn't do anythi-"

"Shut yer damn mouth!" Appelejack boomed.

Apple Bloom nearly fell backwards as she was startled and terrified by her sister who was now breathing heavy, the near-nauseating smell of the hard cider overpowered her senses.

"All ya do is take, take, take, ya take everything!" Applejack was halfway between hysterical and livid, "Ah'm tired of it!" With the stamp of a hoof that rattled the floor, the filly nearby, she stomped out the room, muttering profanity as she went back downstairs, likely to further drench her emotions in the juices that brought them about.

In the time she had to heself, Apple Bloom made a decision she never thought in her wildest dreams she would have to consider. It was clear Applejack didn't want her, and that, as her sister said, she was a burden. She didn't want to burden her sister or brother; and she very much missed Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle among many others. It had been close to a month since she had seen them last.

She was going to leave for awhile. As much as it pained her, whatever was wrong with her sister wasn't going to get any better-her brother, while not abusive or aggressive, seemed lost and aimless; this week had been nothing but hardship and heartache. Maybe some time away would let things cool down. She had her saddlebag packed with her blanket, toys, and her bow. In her mind this was a temporary leave, she saw no need to pack anything beyond what she deemed necessities. Her stream of thoughts that resulted from that unwelcome altercation earlier was interrupted by the sound of a slamming door, and muffled hollering. Apple Bloom could discern that Big Mac was the target this time, and more importantly, they were in the family room; well enough away to where she could make her way out with haste.

Slowly making her way down the stairs into the foyer, being certain to glance between the railing to ensure her intoxicated sister wasn't within range of interfering with her escape, she looked towards the only source of light amongst the night outside, and the darkness of the foyer and kitchen. She sat idly to listen to the caustic words her sister was no doubt spouting. Words of hate, misplaced blame, and nonsensical outrage.

Certain she was safe, she lifted her hoof to push open the door, pulling it open and making the motion to place her right hoof onto the porch.

"And just where the hell d'ya think yer goin'?" Applejack hissed. Apple Bloom suddenly found herself slammed onto the floor, the sound of the door shutting with equal force sending a chill down her spine, The smell of cider once again consumed her senses as her sister once again looked upon her with nothing short of disgust.

Applejack grabbed the filly up by her mane with her teeth and launched her into the kitchen table and all of the glassware on it, She didn't have much time to react as she was then yanked by the mane again and tossed into a barren side of the foyer, slamming hard into the old, unfinished wood floor. Just as she came to, loud, galloping hooves came behind her and bucked her, she then was in transit from the middle of the room into the staircase, good for her she stuck it flank-first, head first and she likely would have been done for. Her vision was blurred she could see blood streaming down her face, likely from her forehead where she had just been bucked by her sister's renowned, powerful hooves, there was no point in crying now, do or die.

She opted for the former.

Apple Bloom made a mad dash for the kitchen, finding a fork, she hurled it madly as Applejack charged, it hit with accuracy, straight into Applejack's muzzle, causing her to stumble back slightly. The chase continued quickly though as Apple Bloom hopped onto the counter and galloped to the other side of the room, Applejack, blinded by rage, topped the counter and kept right behind her, but unlike Apple Bloom who had to leap a sink faucet, evade dishware, and other things, Applejack simply smashed through them. The raging mare also managed to bust through the rickety old wall between the kitchen and the foyer as the filly scampered unknowingly into a corner. She was trapped, her sister menacingly inching closer,

"Shouldn't a done that, Yer a dead fucker now."

As Applejack inched closer, ready to destroy her own sister, she was met with a hoof to the face, and a respectable one at that, a strong tug on her mane followed and she was on the ground, Apple Bloom wasn't done yet, the filly, using all the strength she could muster, sent a chair at reasonable speed into Applejack's face as the mare attempted to get up. Applejack stumbled and tripped backwards, stumbling into a grandfather clock that was recently placed near Granny's chair. As Applejack once again galloped towards her sister, she found herself lassoed around the forehooves—tightly, she plopped to the ground struggling violently to get to her back hooves, no use, the filly had the skill, and time to hogtie those as well.

Apple Bloom hopped onto Applejack's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and was now looking down at her sister who had seemed to give up.

The victorious filly found it hard to compose herself, struggling to find the words to say.

"Ah don't wanna hurt ya Applejack, honest, Ah love ya, sis..."

She choked up some but she knew she had to continue, she was the big pony now and she had to teach her sister a lesson.

"This isn't what momma woulda wanted, this isn't what Granny woulda wanted. We're supposed ta support each other, we're supposed ta keep their spirit of love and laughter alive, not turn into a...a...heartless monster!"

She threw up in her mouth, all the fear, the physical demands all catching up with her now as her emotions were in full swing, "Ah'm not gonna let ya hurt me no more, Applejack…"

"Fine Apple Bloom" A defeated Applejack hissed, "Then git. Ah ain't ever wanna see ya again ya understand me? Was a big mistake letting momma bring such a worthless piece a shit into the world. We all would've been just fine without y-"

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice emerged from the room behind them. Big Mac stood in the doorway, a look of shame and disappointment apparent. Without another word, he nodded to Apple Bloom, who hopped off of her defeated sister. She looked at her brother with pleading eyes, hoping that maybe he could change the course of this horrible reality that played like a nightmare.

"Go, Apple Bloom. Go, and never come back." The stallion commanded her in a firm, but soft tone.

"Big Mac, Ah don't want to...can't ya just talk some sense into her?"

"Ah'm afraid not, sis...you ain't safe here. Ya need to find ponies who don't 'member how ya came into this world, who'll love ya no matter what. It ain't us, and it ain't here."

"Ya said Ah was your precious little sister...that our family bond was stronger than anythin'...ya lied to me?"

The same brother who watched as she was nearly beaten within an inch of her life...

Big Mac's gaze towards the floor, and non-answer was more than enough for the filly to get a knot in her stomach. She turned around, and opened the door, looking one last time to her sister who had since passed out, and her brother who wore a look of shame. She closed the door behind her, and trotted towards town bearing a heavy heart.

Now that she was free, now that she was safe, the weight and toll of her emotions and wounds came into focus. She was in serious pain, she could do nothing to quell her grieving. She wanted so much for this to be a nightmare, for this all to be one sick, inexcusable joke; she knew in her hardest of hearts it was not. The anguish this caused her could not be measured or put into words.

She made her way towards Carousel Boutique, her heart a mess, and her spirit in shambles.

The physical impact of her attack wasn't so much what defined her hollow mood, it was by and large, the emotional scarring which proved to be the most decisive. Applejack, her big sister, idol; the very embodiment of honesty and familial mannerisms, disowned her, disavowed her, hated her. Her brother's stance toward her seems slightly ambiguous, but the very fact that it was also added to the trauma that the filly's conscience faced as she slowed her gallop to a trot.

Apple Bloom could feel some throbbing, some pain in certain places where the brute force of her sister was decisively focused. At this point though, most of her injuries were more of a weight than a worry; serving primarily to remind her that any course other than heeding the cold words of her brother was the best thing she could have done. The filly was very much teary-eyed, sniffling every now and then as she developed some congestion.

Her knocking on the door at first seemed to be ignored. No indication that anypony inside the house could hear, or cared to answer. A light did go on briefly. only to extinguish again. Soon, the door opened to reveal Scootaloo.

"Apple Bloom?" The pegasus filly yawned, her face then turning to a look of pure horror at the sight that was before her.

Whatever hope Rarity had of having an easy week following her incident with Scootaloo was all but demolished by the wave of panic and fear at the sound of Scootaloo screaming for her, and the sight she was greeted with upon descending the stairs.

"Wh-whar on Earth…" The mare at first seemed paralyzed, then quickly sprang into action, scooping up the battered filly, and rushing her to the washroom where she began bandaging and tending to the filly who had since succumbed to tears again.

Scootaloo sat in the doorway to the washroom, watching her friend be cared for. Her idle silence was overruled by her immediate concern. Apple Bloom had been a no-show for several weeks, and now emerged, battered and bruised.

"What happened, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked meekly, taking a few steps into the washroom before seeing a white hoof direct her otherwise.

"Applejack and Big Mac don't want me anymore." Apple Bloom winced as Rarity continued treating her various wounds. "They blamed me for killing momma, and said they hated me. Then, she tried ta beat me…" Recollection of the incident caused her to tremor, the fear coming back.

Rarity found herself incapable of a response, let alone any form of consolement for Apple Bloom. The very thought one of her dearest friends was capable of committing such a horrible act, against her own sister no less; rendered her speechless. She did though, know somepony she needed to talk to to get Apple Bloom help.

"Scootaloo, I need you to do me a favor." Rarity turned her attention to the pegasus as Apple Bloom tried relaxing in the bath. "I need you to get Twilight for me."

"Why?" Scootaloo asked, fearful to leave her friend alone.

"I didn't ask you, Scootaloo." Rarity was in no place to argue with the filly. "I'm telling you. Go get her this instant!"

With this, Scootaloo made her way out of the boutique, and into the dark streets of Ponyville which. had this been en route to a place she knew well, along a route she rehearsed; would've been trivial. Scootaloo however, was unfamiliar when it came to the location of Twilights' home. The usually confident filly found herself intimidated by the task, heightened only by the urgency of her errand. Making her way past houses, shops, and eventually, the town hall, it appeared that the treehouse was much father than she thought. With a sigh, she continued through the opposite end of town.

/

Apple Bloom feeling somewhat at ease, followed Rarity downstairs after her bath. She hadn't said much outside of polite forms since Scootaloo had left; opting to nod in response to questions, which Rarity kept to a minimum. She could hear Rarity wonder aloud about whether or not asking Scootaloo to inform her friend of this situation was the best course of action as she prepared hot chocolate for the the two fillies, and tea for herself, and her prospective guest. After a few moments, Rarity, along with four steaming beverages levitating above her, escorted Apple Bloom to the parlor room where two sofas sat on either side.

As she began to relax a little on a couch she sat on, Apple Bloom let curiosity slip.

"What are we in here for?"

"I figured the drawing would be more appropriate for...discussing things."

"Drawing?" Apple Bloom asked, checking around to see if any art supplies were present.

"In other words, a parlor room, dear." Rarity explained. "It's meant to be a place for ponies to share their private thoughts and feelings."

"Oh." Apple Bloom said as she turned her attention to her drink.

"She should have been here by now…" Rarity said to herself, "what in Equestria is that filly doing?"

As if to answer, the door to the foyer opened, and the sound of two sets of trotting hooves soon followed by Twilight who wore a look of concern, and Scootaloo who looked somewhat tired.

/

The mares had been talking for a good while now, with the two fillies sharing a small sofa. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom both asleep at this point; with Scootaloo serving as the cream filly's pillow.

"So, until we can figure out a permanent home for her, I think we both agree she would be safest with Spike and I." Twilight concluded, shooting a concerned glance to the sleeping filly in question. The sight of her snuggled with her best friend, smattered with the scars of a broken home was bittersweet.

"You really think...she would be so pursuant?" Rarity asked, being careful to not name the assailant so as not to risk upsetting its victim.

"We see what she is capable of." Twilight hung her head, "Even if the chance is small, we can't take that risk…" the lavender unicorn took another sip of tea which Rarity had prepared for the two of them, whilst taking a look at the brilliant full moon that lorded over the starry sky.

"You already have enough on your plate as it is anyway," she continued. "The last thing you need is two fillies under your care, that isn't right."

Rarity turned to look at Scootaloo, recalling the plight of the pegasus, and the emotional weight she had. Apple Bloom was a different case; it was almost like comparing apples to oranges, save for the unifying theme of feeling unwanted and unworthy of your aspirations and accomplishments.

"Never would I have assumed she would be capable of doing such a thing...that they could say such things to her…" Rarity felt a lump in her throat as the terrible account of the filly with the bow evoked nothing but raw, unfettered sympathy.

"Emotional trauma alone can make ponies do things they would never in their right mind even consider in the worst of their wishes; add alcohol and it becomes even more volatile." Twilight explained. "I figured something was up, the way they went into reclusion like that…"

"I thought about checking on them…" Rarity reflected, "Had I known that this was happening…"

"There's no point in blaming yourself, Rarity. None of us could've imagined them doing something like this. All we can do for her...is find her a place where they will love and care for her. Be it here in Ponyville, or elsewhere. She has plenty of extended family."

"How do we know they aren't of the same demeanor?" Rarity questioned. "...and why would anywhere but Ponyville be up for consideration? Her friends are here; the community she's known her whole life. We need to take every step we can to ensure she stays as close to Sweetie and Scootaloo as possible."

Twilight nodded, acknowledging she herself was getting very tired. Tomorrow was going to be a challenging day at best, and she and her derelict would need all the sleep they could get. Not to mention Rarity also was looking worn.

"I think we'll get going." Twilight yawned, a purple aura surrounding the cream-colored filly, and levitating her onto Twilight's back. The two mares said their goodbyes, with Twilight trotting towards her home. Rarity watched for a few moments outside her door, shutting it behind her after her friend was out of sight.

She looked over towards Scootaloo, who was undisturbed and sleeping soundly; concluding that she was likely fine to sleep there for the remainder of the night. With this in mind, the unicorn made her way to her own bedroom, assuring herself that now she would get some unimpeded shut-eye.


	5. Filthy Feathered Diamonds

The last thing Apple Bloom could recall from the night before, was being in the embrace of her pegasus friend: Something unusual in and of itself. Scootaloo wasn't the hugging type. She recalled talking with Scoots and the older mares, and while her trauma still very much on her mind; she knew that she was safe, and in the hooves of ponies she knew wouldn't hurt her.

Now, she awoke in a bed she was not familiar with in the slightest. Getting her wits about her, she could tell from the construction of the room around her, that she was in the Golden Oak Library, or as she knew it, 'Twilight's house'. Following a yawn, followed quickly by a slight squeal as her soreness reminded her it was a thing that existed, she hopped from the bed she presumed was Twilights', and poked her head out the door. She could smell food being made, and hear Spike, Twilight's assistant, humming a tune to himself as he prepared the morning meal for his mother and their guest.

Panning her gaze downward, she could see into the reading room of the library which appeared to be in a bit of a state of disarray. In the center of a pile of books, articles, and notes, was a desk with a simple lamp; a book opened upon it, and its reader, Twilight, looming over the publication, seemingly deep in study.

The filly carefully made her way down the stairs, and turned her attention to the unicorn who didn't seem to notice her descent, only turning to greet her when the filly's attempt to peek inside one of the books resulted in it toppling onto the floor.

"Good morning, Apple Bloom." Twilight smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little." Apple Bloom replied, her attention refocused on the mess of books. "What's all this for?"

"Oh, I've been doing some fascinating research...it's mostly political in nature, I promise I won't bore you with it. Spike is making us breakfast, it sounds like it'll be ready here shortly." the mare informed the filly.

"Political, huh?" The filly remained transfixed by the chaos of this endeavor, "What's that mean?"

"What, 'political'?" Twilight smiled, marking her book and closing it; making her way to the table with the filly in tow, "Politics is the science of government, its policies, and actors. In brief, it is the subject of government, which in our case, is a monarchy."

This definition was well beyond Apple Blooms' comprehension, but the smell of food sucked any energy she was to expel expressing her confusion, and nodded as if she understood. At first, the three were silent as they went about eating their breakfast. Twilight however, was curious to see how the filly was doing.

"How is it, Apple Bloom?" She asked, noticing the filly had put a reasonable dent in her serving.

"Really good! Thanks Spike." The filly beamed.

Spike found himself red in the face at this complement. Muttering a simple 'Thanks', before avoiding eye contact with the hopes he could extinguish his blush.

"Say, Twi…" Apple Bloom began, a curious look about her. "Why am Ah here instead of at Raritys'?"

"Well, Rarity already has Scootaloo, so we figured it was only fair if you stayed here. You're...okay with that, right?"

"Oh, of course! Ah was just curious, that's all. Wait...what do ya mean Rarity has Scootaloo?"

"Scootaloo lives with Rarity for the time being." Twilight replied.

"That seems weird, wouldn't she want ta live with Rainbow instead?" Apple Bloom's question was a valid one, though Twilight wasn't so sure on whether answering that directly was a good idea.

"From what I understand, Sweetie Belle brought Scootaloo to the boutique, and after a bit, she decided she liked the Boutique."

"Where was Scootaloo before?" Apple Bloom's line of questioning seemed to have no end.

Before Twilight could attempt to answer, Apple Bloom let out a gasp-it was well past eight in the morning.

"Ah can just ask Scoots later Twi, Ah'm gonna be late for school!"

"School?" Twilight was bewildered as she watched the filly hurry through her food. "Are you sure you want to go to school today? I think you should take it easy…"

"Are ya kiddin' me? Ah haven't seen Cheerilee or Sweetie Belle in weeks!" The filly exclaimed as she bounded for the front door, Twilight right behind her.

The two made a good pace through town when Apple Bloom wheeled around, seeming surprised the unicorn was still following her.

"Ya...know you don't have to come with me right? Ah know where the schoolhouse is."

"I'm sure you do," Twilight responded with hesitation. "I just want to make sure you make it okay."

Apple Bloom gave this some thought, and seemed fine with it, as she continued her trot in the direction of the schoolhouse.

Save for the waves and greetings of ponies they passed en route; their walk was a quiet one. Apple Bloom seemingly more than happy to take a slow trot through town, admiring the buildings and passersby as if she were a tourist in the city she was born in.

Soon enough, they crest the hill whose descent lead to the entrance of the schoolhouse. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo could be seen waiting outside amongst other fillies and colts idling about. The former of the two crusaders spotted Apple Bloom and made an impressive gallop towards her friend, embracing her in a near vice-grip of a hug.

"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she released her embrace. "I missed you so much!"

"Ah missed ya too, Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom could feel tears threatening to swell.

"They were incredibly punctual this morning." Rarity mused as she walked over to Twilight as they both sat and watched the fillies rejoice and rekindle. "Usually Scootaloo takes her sweet time in the morning, but today was an exception I suppose."

Twilight herself couldn't help sport a grin at the sight of this reunion. Apple Bloom seemed genuinely happy, something she desperately needed.

The school bell rang, Cheerilee calling for her students to make their way inside. Apple Bloom turned to wave to Twilight, as thanks most likely. Soon enough, the gathering of fillies and colts had funneled into the schoolhouse, and silence once again ruled the hill.

"How was she last night?" Rarity asked as the two descended the opposite side of the hill towards town.

"She seemed perfectly fine. I didn't notice anything this morning, either." Twilight answered.

"That's good I suppose." Rarity replied. "You busy today? I should be done with the days' work by mid-afternoon. Perhaps we could grab some tea at Sugarcube Corner, catch up with the girls?"

"Actually…" Twilight pondered. "I've been meaning to talk to you girls about something."

"I'll gesture it has something to do with those pages you found?" Rarity remembered their conversation at the spa.

"Indeed it does." Twilight smiled. "Why don't you bring the girls over, they can hang out while we have a chat."

"Sounds fine by me. See you then." Rarity said as she made her way in the direction of her home.

/

Apple Bloom was enthralled to be in school again. Listening to Mrs. Cheerilee go on about the ways and wonders of the world; within earshot of her two best friends who were equally elated to see her. One thing she did not miss, however, was a particular filly to her right.

Diamond Tiara was a source of displeasure and disdain for Apple Bloom and her fellow crusaders. The pink filly and her sidekick, Silver Spoon were the origin of much harassment and heckling; and Apple Bloom wasn't in much of a mood to deal with it. Much to her pleasant surprise though, the two mischief makers seemed to be leaving her alone for the time being.

Scootaloo was also watching the manners and movements of the tiara-topped troublemaker. The pegasus found herself somewhat on edge whenever that filly made a move that seemed suspicious. She saw Apple Bloom last night, and heard of the trauma she had endured. Any provocation that would harm her friend was nothing short of unacceptable. Sweetie Belle was oblivious to all of this, Scootaloo not sure if it was her place to say anything, The unicorn also seemed pretty uncaring towards Scootaloos' demeanor as well; filled with joy that her friend was back and seemingly, in good spirits.

Before they could bother checking the time, the bell rung, Cheerilee informing them it was lunch and recess time. The schoolchildren stampeded out the back door of the schoolhouse, populating the benches and shades of trees to converse, conspire, and consume food. The crusaders had their own spot, the shade of a really large tree in the corner of the playground; distanced from the stomping grounds of their arch nemesis. Each filly opening their lunch, and breaking the ice.

"It's been so long!" Sweetie Belle practically swooned, "I was getting worried about you."

"Aw, thanks Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom smiled. "Ya two do any crusadin' while Ah was gone?"

The two nodded they had not. It wasn't untrue; the two hadn't bothered questing for their cutie marks without their earth pony companion. It wasn't the same if the triage was absent a member.

"Y'all didn't have ta do that…" Apple Bloom felt herself blush a little. "Ah would be more than happy if ya had gotten yer cutie marks!"

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be as fun if you weren't there with us!" Scootaloo grinned. "Besides, Sweetie Belle isn't the most...adventurous type."

The three laughed at this remark, and continued finishing their lunches.

"How's it been with my sister, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity and Scootaloo both seemed to be in good moods this morning.

"Fine." Scootaloo answered, "She's not that bad."

"Told you." Sweetie playfully nudged the filly. "She seems happy to have you there. You still looking for another place to live?"

"Not right now." Scootaloo answered. "I think I'm happy where I am right now. What about you, Apple Bloom?"

"Oh, with Twilight?" Apple Bloom asked, sort of embarrassed. "It's only been one mornin'. Spike's a good cook though." The three gleefully chuckled again, finally collecting their lunch bags and trotting over to the waste bin.

Their smiles quickly morphed into frowns as the last two fillies they wanted to bother with, approached them; their usual looks of ill intent plastered about their face.

"Well, well, well...look who finally decides to come back." Diamond Tiara sneered.

"Not in the mood, Diamond Tiara." Scootaloo growled. "Leave us alone."

"How rude!" Diamond Tiara expressed in faux offense. "I was only trying to catch up with your friend here."

"Were not, Diamond Tiara!" Sweetie Belle defended. "Why don't you find something else to do besides pick on us!"

Seeming to ignore the two, the pink filly trotted to Apple Blooms' side.

"I heard about what happened to Granny Smith, you have my condolences." Diamond Tiara seemed sincere, though a sly grin formed. "Can't say I blame her though, If I had to run a family of dirt-eating inbreds, I'd probably call it quits too." Apple Bloom winced at this insult, and the recollection of unwelcome events it prompted.

"Hey!" Scootaloo braked. "I said leave us alone!"

"You're one to talk." Diamond huffed. "Don't you live with Rarity now? I never knew you were homeless; though, Rainbow Dash wouldn't want a filly with such pathetic little wings. A turtle with propellers was chosen over you!"

Scootaloo's nostrils flared. Diamond clearly wasn't getting it.

"Please, Diamond Tiara, leave us alone." Sweetie Belle asked, her plead bringing unwanted attention her way.

"Why do you even bother, Sweetie Belle?" Diamond Tiara put a hoof around the unicorn. "Instead of hanging around with cool ponies like us, you befriend a bird-brain pegasus with midget wings, and a filly who'd probably ditch you for her alcoholic retard of a sister."

Scootaloo could see Apple Bloom begin to cry, try as she might to not show it.

"Aw, are we gonna cry, Apple Bloom?" Diamond heckled, "Maybe you should just run ho-oh wait, that's right; you don't have one anymore, do you?"

"Stop it, Diamond Tiara!" Sweetie Belle shouted. Stamping closer to the pink filly.

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" Diamond Tiara got in her face. Sweetie Belle went to push the filly, and was violently slammed, causing her to flail back into a puddle of mud.

Diamond Tiara didn't have much time to celebrate, as she found herself flat on her back; an enraged pegasus filly had come unglued, and was on top of her.

"Shut up, Diamond Tiara, shut up!" Scootaloo teethed, her adrenaline coursing through her, ready to strike at moments' notice.

Diamond seemed unphased by this. "You think you can hurt me? You useless little chicken? bawk, bawk, baaawk! Why don't you go back to the pile of dirt you came from, and lay some eggs!"

The pegasus snapped. Her own provocation, the sound of Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom upset, she wasn't doing this anymore. Without any warning, hooves began forcefully sailing onto the bullys' face, her rear hooves periodically striking Diamonds' stomach.

Diamond was no slouch, she managed to lift the filly off of her, and they were both on their hend hooves, struggling to pin the other, while taking wild shots at each other. Both landing blows, causing their backwards stumbling dance to end at a tree in the corner of the playground.

Diamond was on top now, letting Scootaloo have it. The slightly bigger, fuller, filly certainly had more power behind her hooves; causing Scootaloo to grow somewhat desperate. The pegasus managed to restrain one of the offending hooves, and bite it with full force, eliciting a blood curdling scream, and a window of opportunity. Blood had been drawn, bruises gave form, and Diamond was once again on the defensive as Scootaloo held her up against a tree, directing her back hooves into the filly's torso several times, before slinging her to the ground and sailing more decisive hits into her face.

What Diamond had in brute force, Scootaloo exceed in speed and ferocity. The pegasus was scrappy, but vicious, wasting no expense on diversified hits and kicks to keep her opponent down. Finally, when it seemed Diamond had enough; Scootaloo pinned her to the tree, forehooves pinning her by the throat. The two bloodied and bruised fillies, their fur matted, and the names mangled, were the spectacle of the horrified fillies and colts who now surrounded them.

"I told you to shut up!" Scootaloo growled, earning gasps from some spectators. "You didn't listen, did you? You have no idea what Apple Bloom has gone through; hell, what any of us have gone through. I'm tired of you running your damn mouth!"

Diamond Tiara had started this skirmish cocky and confident, and looked to end it with legitimate fear for her life. Tears started running down the prissy filliy's face.

"Okay! I'm sorry, I give up! Please let me go!"

"Not until you apologize!" Scootaloo barked. Directing a hoof towards Apple Bloom who had since buried her head in Sweetie Belle's hooves; the brawl bringing back raw memories of her trauma.

Diamond quickly glanced at the filly in question, struggling to speak.

"I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. I'm...really sorry!" The filly was practically sobbing.

Scootaloo relaxed her grip, letting her target land in the mud with a satisfying thud.

"I swear to Luna, you ever hurt her again, I promise you'll regret it." Scootaloo growled to Tiara who quickly nodded in compliance.

"Scootaloo!" Cheerilee could be heard as she made her way through the surrounding students. Her voice clearly brimming with anger.

Scootaloo seemed to have forgotten she was at school; realizing very quickly that she was in serious trouble. Her body grew cold as Diamond began to sob hysterically.

"To the classroom, now." Cheerilee commanded the orange filly who reluctantly did just as she was told. Ears flat, head hung.

/

Despite Rarity running slightly behind on a last-minute fitting, and Twilight getting slightly too involved in her studies, the mares managed to be punctual about their lunch at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, by proxy of working there, all sat around a booth awaiting their food and drink. The boisterous party pony just having gleefully returned to the kitchen to prepare them.

The first order of business of course, was to inform the two pegasi of the situation with the Apple Family. Both seemingly shocked and horrified by what they were hearing.

"That's horrible…" Fluttershy frowned, "I can't imagine how poor Apple Bloom must be feeling right now."

"She seemed very happy to see Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Twilight said assuringly. "She certainly is far from 'okay', but I think as long as she is surrounded by her friends, and kept busy, she'll begin to heal a little."

"That's insane thinking that Applejack would do that." Rainbow commented. More shocked than anything.

"It did seem a little strange they disappeared for awhile." Fluttershy mentioned. "I was starting to get a little worried."

"We all were, dear." Rarity added. "The good news, is that she's safe for now, and we can focus on making her feel welcome and loved."

The mares nodded in agreement as Pinkie Pie bounced over with their order.

"That aside, how has everypony's day been?" Twilight asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Weather crew have been busting flank these last few days." Rainbow Dash groaned, "We had a dry summer due to some...problems in Cloudsdale, and now we have to get winter here earlier...it's been crazy."

"My animals seem to have noticed." Fluttershy mentioned. "A few of them were rather cranky this morning thinking they'd have to hibernate soon."

"How much longer until Winter then?" Rarity asked.

"Eh, it won't be too much earlier than usual, just a bunch more snow. These last few storms have been kind of a test run." Rainbow Dash chuckled to herself, knowing that these 'test runs' had been anything but pleasant to her friends.

"Wonderful." Rarity smiled with a slight exhale of relief. "Canterlot and Baltimare really are heeding this news, I usually have a break between seasonal lines, but I've been simply bombarded with clientele demanding their wardrobes ASAP."

Their conversation was interrupted by Snips and Snails; two fillies who were far from the brightest bulbs in the box. Their expedient entry, and their resulting panic garnered the attention of Sugarcubes' patrons.

"Is everything okay, boys?" Twilight asked, a look of worry on her face.

"We need to speak with a...Rarity. Mrs. Cheerilee needs to see her at once!" Snips quipped.

"That would be me…" Rarity answered, panicking some. "What happened?"

"Can't tell you, you have to come to the schoolhouse!" Snails replied.

Rarity let out a sigh as she followed them to the schoolhouse. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy in tow. The latter two didn't so much feel a need to be there, as much as they were curious as to what happened.

Upon cresting the hill once more, they noticed recess appeared to still be in session, though it was well past lunch time. Rarity was first inside, followed by the others; to see an empty classroom save for Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara; both pouting at their respective desks. Scootaloo's ears perked and head shot up as she saw the unicorn look daggers at her en route to Cheerilee's desk. The other mares sat by the door, looking at both fillies with equal concern.

"Might I ask what happened?" Rarity asked with some form of apprehension.

"I'm afraid Scootaloo got into a nasty fight with Diamond Tiara. I was told she is under your care, is that true?"

"Indeed it is…" Rarity said lightly, glancing over at the pegasus who wore a look of shame on her face.

Rarity hadn't bothered looking at Diamond Tiara upon arrival, but did now; and was stunned by the injury she displayed relative to Scootaloo...it was clear as day she had not had the upper hoof for most of the altercation.

"I am waiting for Filthy Rich to arrive before I go into too much detail. It's important we get both sides in this case." Cheerilee added, letting out a sigh.

As if on command, Filthy Rich entered the schoolhouse, letting out a gasp upon seeing his daughter in her current condition. Rage quickly coming to the surface.

"What in Equestria happened to her?" He exclaimed as Diamond Tiara started to wail, running to her daddy's hooves.

"I'm afraid she was involved in a fight…" Cheerilee began.

"A fight? Why this hardly looks anything but one-sided!" Mr. Rich opined. Stamping a hoof in anger, and shooting a livid glance at Scootaloo who shrank in fear.

"Am I to assume my daughter was roughed up by this brute?" Rich directed a hoof towards Scootaloo who flinched.

Rarity had a brief thought of coming to her defense, but seeing what damage she had done, she wasn't capable of doing that. It didn't help that Filthy Rich was one of her most prized clients, and the revelation that she was indeed responsible for this filly was not going to go well.

"I demand to speak to her parents this instant!" Filthy Rich stamped again. The vitriol clear in his demand.

Seeing Rarity's mouth slightly agape, unwilling to out herself, Cheerilee pointer her way.

"It seems she is under the care of Rarity at this point. Now that you both are here, we can discuss this fur-"

"Rarity?" Rich seemed taken aback by this, "Of all the ponies who could be brought to bare for the actions of such a...reckless filly!"

Rarity could only shrink back in fear. She had to say something, but she very well knew it was a game of minesweeper. Fortunate for her, Cheerilee politely asked both of them to sit with their respective filly. Scootaloo having been moved to the front of the classroom so as to be included in this exchange. Diamond Tiara cast a victorious glare at Scootaloo, who simply kept her gaze focused on the desk.

"It seems that the two girls have been at odds for some time." Cheerilee addressed the four, as well as the spectators opposite them. "She and her friends had always mentioned that Diamond Tiara was causing them distress, though I always hoped that they would eventually work it out…" Cheerilee let the last word trail some, anticipating response. She got one.

"How long has this been going on for?" Rich inquired, "and how come I was never informed of it?"

Cheerilee sighed. Clear her course of action with this particular issue had not been the most proactive in hindsight. "I hoped they would work it out. With Apple Bloom gone, things seemed to die down, I figured maybe things were looking up."

"Distress or not, this kind of violence is unacceptable!" Rich pounded the desk with a hoof. "This brat need to be expelled! Removed from the possibility of ever damaging my dearest daughter again!"

Rarity spoke up, "I don't think that will be necessary. Certainly we can work something out other than...expulsion. If there's really something to concern here, it's the fact that this alleged bullying was never brought to our attention. My sister would constantly inform me of the harassment she faced. Not once was I dispatched by you to deal with it." Rarity was very careful to direct her confrontation away from her customer.

Cheerilee opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Rich.

"Do you not see what she has done to my princess?" Rich appealed, "Look at her! Bruises, blood, and bandages! This is the work of a savage!"

The unicorn could no longer tolerate this banter, "Scootaloo is not a savage, Mr. Rich." she was close to raising her voice. "She had not had an easy upbringing by any stretch of the imagination. While it is no excuse for her behaviour, it is something that must be understood. Clearly she isn't the only responsible party in this as it is."

"Take a good look at that scoundrel." Rich directed an accusatory hoof at Scootaloo once more. "She looks practically untouched! Pristine! Contrast this with my daughter, who looks anything but!"

"I never said anything about Scootaloos' behaviour being exempt from scrutiny, what I am saying, is that you need to understand your daughters' provocation is partly to blame here!" Rarity could hear her voice raise by a good degree, a chill down her spine courtesy of her own demeanor.

The two grew silent. Looking daggers at each other, as if inviting their own skirmish. Cheerilee, not a fan of the newfound tension, let alone culpability, cleared her throat.

"Both of them are suspended for the remainder of the week." Cheerilee informed them. "I will not have bullying, nor will I tolerate violence. I hope you both can come to some sort of compromise." With that, she made her way out of the classroom, and back to the playground. Without a word, the mare and stallion rounded up their respective filly, and made their way out of the schoolhouse towards their respective homes.

Twilight and company sat outside the schoolhouse, the former observing Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle who were playing with some other fillies. She made a mental note to talk to her later.

Once they were inside the boutique, Rarity gestured Scootaloo to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" The mare expressed angrily. "Filthy Rich is a very important client. The fact that you beat his daughter within an inch or her life is anything but helpful to me!"

Scootaloo didn't respond. Contemplating rebuilding her internal walls she had taken down for the mare.

"Look, I understand that she torments you, I get it. However, no kind of provocation warrants that kind of response. Do you understand me?"

Again, Scootaloo was silent. A look of dissatisfaction about her.

"Scootaloo! I'm talking to you!" Rarity was fuming.

"I know." Scootaloo acknowledged dryly.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself? Your trouble is far from over. Celestia knows what Mr. Rich will demand for reparations. You'd better make your case now, young lady."

"She always makes fun of us; calls us 'blank flanks'." Scootaloo protested, "she never lets up, she and Silver Spoon always go out of their way to be bullies! ...Apple Bloom did not deserve to be called an 'inbred dirt-eater'."

"I will be sure to inform Mr. Rich of your grievances." Rarity assured the filly, "However, in the mean time, I want you to write a letter of apology for Diamond Tiara. I expect it to be completed by this evening."

"What, Why? She doesn't deserve that!" Scootaloo flared.

"She most certainly does, Scootaloo." Rarity retorted. "You inflicted some very serious bodily harm upon her. Provoked or not, I'm afraid neither of you two acted in any way commendable in this situation."

Scootaloo was very aware she was right. Once again feeling remorseful. Not so much towards Diamond Tiara, but to Rarity for causing her so much trouble.

"Did you ever think of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo?" Rarity asked. "Did you ever think that perhaps after escaping a traumatizing fight with her own sister, that seeing her friend commit the same offence wouldn't at all upset her?"

Scootaloo hadn't considered that at all. Once she did, she became even more ashamed of herself. Hanging her head in regret.

"It did, Scootaloo. You scared her. Apple Bloom needs to be surrounded by positive influences, and, for lack of a better word, sheltered from behaviour like what you displayed today."

Scootaloo became very upset, on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to hurt her…" Scootaloo whimpered, "We asked her to stop…"

A comforting hoof brought her out of her slump, if only briefly.

"I understand, Scootaloo. You are not a savage, or a scoundrel. I know you don't mean harm...You've had a rough go at this journey we call life; it isn't fair you have to deal with bullying, and I will make sure you don't have to anymore. You still however, need to be held to account as well. I think you know what I ask of you."

Scootaloo nodded in understanding and plopped herself on her bed, curling up to her pillow with the intent of wallowing in it for awhile. She was startled by a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"It'll be okay, Scootaloo." Rarity assured her softly, "We make many mistakes in life, the best you can do is learn from it. I'll fetch you when I'm through with work. We're supposed to have dinner with Twilight and the girls later."

Rarity knew that last bit would garner some form of anticipation from the downtrodden filly as she closed Scootaloo's door and made her way to her workroom. She knew this ordeal was far from settled, but for now, she could at least guarantee a few hours of silence for the two of them to think about things.


	6. Glass Animals

Glass Animals

The audible palpitations of her heartbeat acted as the metronome for which her gallop would follow. Apple Bloom couldn't tell how long she had been galloping down this trail with no beginning, and no end in sight; so far as she could guess, it had been forever. All she could see was the silhouette of the uniform and recurring woods to her parallel, and the faint blue night sky above her; her own hooves too if she bothered

Despite this it seemed to be enough, her mad dash to nowhere it seemed, was sufficient to keep her out of the reach of those who wished to see only the worst fate bestowed upon her. The destination uncertain, the future unclear; she knew she had to keep going. The aches, pains, sprains, and cold sweat matting her fur was but a reminder that she was still alive, and thus had no choice but to keep it that way.

Her monotonous, perpetual flight finally met some formidable obstacles: overturned logs served to be leapt over, slid under, and scampered through provided they were wide enough and ended on the same path which they began. Large pits of mud, debris, littered with leaves required substantial leaps. Some ending with a mad scramble to escape the viscosity of their contents.

No matter how far she went, and how long she persisted; she could still hear them.

"Apple Bloom," the voice cooed, a hint of ill intent, "Yer gonna hafta stop runnin' soon. Can't run forever~"

"Leave me alone! Please!" Apple Bloom panted, not daring to turn back and observe her pursuants. She didn't need to.

"Don't ya wanna see mamma? Tell 'er how sorry ya are?" This same voice seemed slightly closer, prompting the filly to only push herself even harder. Eyes and hooves focused on traversing the endless series of obstacles and obstructions to keep from their clutches.

Apple Bloom began to feel sick. Her stomach turned, as her throat began to exhibit signs warning of the formers' unpleasant expulsion of its contents. Compounding this, the sounds of her hooves meeting the ground; the crackling of the embers which capped a torch possessed by the one who wished her harm, came a ringing in her ears. It started off ambient, and slowly evolved into an impediment.

She dared to blink. Her heavy eyes threatening to do so whether she willed it or not. Her vision obscured but for a brief instance, seemed enough to bring about her collision with a lopsided log. She tripped, stumbled, and fell face-first into a puddle of mud.

Before she could gasp for air, a hoof came down upon the small of her back with unrelenting force, another slamming forward still, knocking the wind out of the filly who now lie trapped. She could feel the warmth of the fire but feet above her, grow ever hotter as it grew closer. In time, she too felt the puncture of the pitchfork as it impaled her torso. The words of the one who was to bring about her demise, produced a smell which recalled memories of betrayal, the death of her innocence.

"Yer a dead fucker now."

Just as quickly as her slumber brought about the hellish scene still fresh in her mind, it gave way to the sound of her screams; mixed with a fading echo of the last words of that unsettling nightmare. She was within moments in the protective hooves of her unicorn caretaker. The chill that shot down her spine and pulsed through her being upon waking, slowly giving way to the warmth of Twilight Sparkle who, while uncertain of what to say, knew full well from similar fits from her youth; that what Apple Bloom needed at the present was someone to assure her it was but a dream, and that she was for the moment, 'okay'.

Twilight abstained from words of consolation, the filly was trembling, hiding her face in the mares' fur. While she was not audibly crying, it was clear that Apple Bloom was nothing short of terrified. Though, as the vice grip the filly had around her protector began to ease, and her head slowly backing away from its cover, the unicorn spoke.

"Apple Bloom," Twilight said in a hushed voice, "You're safe here. I promise. Nopony will hurt you. I won't let them."

Apple Bloom let out a sniffle, congestion anew. Making eye contact with the mare who wore a look of concern, she replied meekly.

"Ya promise, Twi?"

"I promise." Twilight could feel her voice tremor a bit, emotion getting the best of her.

The two sat silent for some time, neither too sure of what should follow. Twilight eventually returning to her bed. Apple Blooms' eyes following her movement.

"Think you can try to sleep again?" The mare asked with a yawn.

Apple Bloom shuffled her hooves nervously, glancing back at her small mattress as if it were a portal to the horrific sights and sensations which brought about her current state.

"Ah don't know." Apple Bloom replied.

Twilight exhaled, her tense body loosening as she eased back under the covers, turning to face the filly who sat observing her.

"Come on up here," Twilight smiled, "You can sleep with me for the rest of the night if you'd like."

Without response or hesitation, the filly crawled onto the bed, and fitted herself beside Twilight, making herself comfortable. As the two slowly found sleep, the sounds of a distant clock, and the faint snoring of a dragon sleeping opposite their own bed, brought the filly into a calm, comforting slumber.

* * *

Equestria's history is one mired in grandeur, grievances, and greed. Prior to the week before, Twilight Sparkle, among everypony else outside the royal family were aware of a unitary account of this history: That Equestria was liberated from rule by Discord. This pre-Equestrian era was characterized by accounts of poverty, suffering, prejudice, and disharmony. Ponies and griffons alike were subjected to the bleak, nonsensical whims of a mad manifestation of that ne'er-do-well who was but recently imprisoned in a stone sculpture in Canterlot. A just punishment for his unjust ways.

As of recent though, Twilight's discovery of a loose page from an unknown tome of accounts and assertions, which seemed to dispel and distort the very history she was instructed with, guided by, and which served as the very foundation of her morals and at least, it would be had Twilight taken any of it seriously.

Be it by predisposition or simply by subconscious denial; these stories which contrasted what she assumed was truth and reality were just that- stories. An awe-inducing cavalcade of musings and malcontents penned by disgruntled scholars and storytellers.

The very notion that Celestia and Luna were provocateurs, their acts of terrorism bringing about the very disharmony they long-since claimed to be opposing, seemed ludicrous. Still, Twilight found herself engrossed in this book far more than her usual academic pursuits.

So much so, that once again, she was startled from her study by a not-so-soft nudge by a cream-colored filly.

"Come on, Twilight!" Apple Bloom groaned. "Spike and Ah have been waitin' fer a good while fer ya ta get yer nose outta that darn book!"

Apple Bloom wasn't normally this assertive when speaking to her caregiver. It did help that both seemed to share the same unquenchable thirst for knowledge and adventure, though truth be told; what either would consider 'knowledge' were hardly comparable. Twilight's being of a more grandiose and stimulating nature; whereas Apple Bloom veered more towards whimsical, immature fare. They had spent time with one another in the past, and were familiar with one another well enough.

Now however, that mutual understanding, and relatively peaceful coexistence was the last thing on the hungry filly's mind. Relieved when Twilight finally followed her to the table where Spike sat, idly tapping his claws upon it. Waiting.

"It's about time," Spike grimaced. "What about this book of yours is so fascinating that you forget I'm making my world famous macaroni and cheese!"

"World famous?" Apple Bloom inquired with extreme skepticism.

"Uh...yeah," Spike began with a smile, "Why don't you try it for yourself?"

Apple Bloom didn't hesitate, shoving a spoonful in her mouth and savoring every second. A satisfied nod followed as she continued her feast.

"You've outdone yourself once again, Spike." Twilight grinned. "Amazing as usual."

"Aw shucks, thanks girls." Spike grew flustered. Something that seemed a bit too easy since Apple Bloom had set up shop in his home.

"Wait a minute," Apple Bloom seemed to notice something that for whatever reason, bothered her. "Ain't we supposed ta have supper with the girls?"

"Plans changed a little." Twilight replied, "Rainbow Dash had an 'emergency meeting' in Cloudsdale, I haven't heard from Pinkie or Fluttershy; but Rarity said she and the other crusaders would show up later."

"Cool!" Apple Bloom beamed. She did look forward to seeing those two, even if earlier this morning was, for lack of a better word, difficult.

The three continued without conversation. Their generous helpings of creamy macaroni and cheese occupying their attention and with time, their stomachs, as they peacefully consumed their supper. Save for the incident at school, their day was far improved from the night before.

Last night tested Twilight's ability to care for Apple Bloom. As dramatic as it was, Twilight managed to keep her calm, whilst in the back of her mind hoping these fits were temporary. This hope was confronted with the fact that earlier today, one of Apple Blooms' friends triggered recollection of things the filly tried ferociously to suppress.

* * *

"Are we gonna go yet, or what?" Scootaloo groaned as she once again leaned against the doorway to Rarity's bedroom. Before her, the sight of the mare galloping and panicking, unsure of what fragrance suited this 'informal appointment'.

"Scootaloo, dear I already told you," Rarity lectured as she continued her trivial pursuit, "You must never rush a lady when she is making herself presentable."

"Aw, it's just some perfume and...hopefully not a mane makeover." She muttered this last sentence, more directing it to herself.

After a couple sprays of varying perfumes which levitated around her, she finally decided on one which looked rather new.

"Emerald Essence" Rarity cooed to herself, "Splendid!" The fashionista hummed merrily to herself as she daintily applied to fragrance to varying points of her body. Her smile quickly inverted and ears flattened upon seeing Scootaloo. She knew the filly wasn't one for appearances, but her casual presentation had to give to some kind of deviation.

Scootaloo could practically hear the wheels turning in the head of the mare before her, and knew exactly which direction they were spinning.

"No." Scootaloo deadpanned.

"But darling, don't you want to, you know, live a little?"

Scootaloo couldn't help but snicker, Is this what she called 'living a little'?

"We went over this Rarity: No makeup, no perfume, no nothing."

"Anything." Rarity corrected dryly.

"Whatever," Scootaloo whined, "I'm sure they're waiting for us, we haven't even picked up Sweetie Belle yet!"

Rarity let out a grunt. Losing another futile battle to bring the flightless filly some kind of finess.

"Very well then. Let's get going, shall we?" Rarity made her way out of the room, and her boutique with a trot, Scootaloo not far behind.

Not much was said as the two made their way to Rarity's parents. Both enveloped in their own miscellaneous thoughts which didn't warrant conversation. Before either noticed their silence, they found themselves at their doorstep.

A gentle knock on the door summoned the sound, and eventually sight, of an older mare and stallion. Scootaloo had never met these two before, which did seem strange considering Sweetie Belle was her closest friend. Sweetie had always talked about them, but for whatever reason, the feathered filly was new to them as well.

"Good evening darling." Rarity's mother greeted with a smile. "What brings you here so late?"

"There was a slight change in plans," Rarity began.

"Do come in, we just made some tea and cookies." Rarity's father interrupted, gesturing the two to come inside, which they did. Sweetie Belle was nowhere to be seen. Scootaloo presumed that she must be in her room. Before she could ask to investigate; she was motioned onto a sofa, Rarity insisting she do so.

The house was almost an antithesis of Raritys. The interior harkened to a palette and personality of decades past; the accommodations reflected a typical Ponyville home, and the parents themselves certainly would flunk Rarity's standards for fashion had they not had the distinction of being her mother and father.

"You must be Scootaloo!" Rarity's mother said excitedly, casting a fascinated gaze upon the pegasus who leaned back some, as if she saw the mare as a threat.

"Our Sweetie Belle has said nothing but good things about you, honest!" Rarity's father exclaimed as if somepony had insisted otherwise.

Tea and chocolate chip cookies were most certainly placed before Rarity and Scootaloo, as her parents took seat across from them.

"I suppose, it's been awhile…" Rarity began, seemingly nervous.

"Yes darling, it was," Her mother began with a reminiscent tone. "Your father and I really need to see you at the boutique every now and again. We figure your busy; work going well I would imagine?"

"Busy, but yes, it is coming along" Rarity replied honestly.

"What brings you here little filly? Belle says you're quite the thrill seeker." Had Rarity's father smile grown any wider, it would've laid waste to his face.

"Er, yeah. I guess I am." Scootaloo shifted her hooves, glancing at Rarity ever so often to make sure she wouldn't leave her to fend for herself.

"Pardon my haste mother and father," Rarity interrupted, " but we must be going. Twilight is expecting us."

"Oh of course, dear." Her mother replied with a wave of a hoof. "Sweetie should be in her room."

"Why don't you have Scootaloo here go get her? Get a tour of the place while you're at it." Rarity's dad said with an air of playfulness. Of the two, Scootaloo surmised she would grow to like him. Assuming being under Rarity's care, and a curiosity, would lead to more encounters with these two.

Rarity noticed Scootaloos' hesitation. "Third door upstairs to the left, dear."

With this, Scootaloo made her way across the living room, up the stairs, and to the door she was instructed to. They could hear Sweetie's excited squeal as Scootaloo entered the room, the door closing behind her.

An uncomfortable silence ruled the living room as Rarity's parents wore a look of confusion.

"Sweetie did mention you've had...somewhat of a rough week, dear." Her mother recalled in a quieter voice. "Is everything alright?"

"I certainly can't say it's been trivial." Rarity replied. Looking towards the upstairs hallway.

"One of our travel buddies knows someone who works at the Ponyville Orphanage; I could put a word in, see if she can get room and board." The look matched her mother's' intent: genuine concern.

Even knowing this, Rarity read it as soft insistence. They knew her personality, and knew enough from their youngest daughter to assume that neither Rarity or Scootaloo found their situation ideal. Silence followed, a product of Rarity's hesitation. Unsure of what to say.

"I...I don't believe that will be necessary mother, really. I certainly appreciate your concern though."

"She seems like a sweet filly," Rarity's father opined, "We just figured you weren't interested in adoption. Why not see if that pegasus friend of yours can take her in?"

"If you are referring to Rainbow Dash, I'm afraid my pursuit of that has already ended in an unfortunate place. She showed no interest in being anything beyond the object of her admiration. disappointing really."

"That's too bad." Rarity's mother frowned. "From what your sister says, that pony adores her like Sweetie adores you. Did she ever give a reason?"

Rarity was slightly confused as to why they seemed so invested in this whole state of affairs. She figured it was pity, they didn't mean any harm.

"Something pertaining to work among other things." Rarity shrugged. "Scootaloo seems fine with me at the moment. So long as that is what she wants, I see no reason why she can't stick around the boutique."

"You sure love to keep yourself busy, don't you?" Rarity's father teased. "If it isn't fashion, it's a filly. Anything to not have to accompany us on our backpacking treks."

"There truly are some spectacular views near Los Pegasus and Vanhoover," her mother began seemingly back to her cheery demeanor of earlier. "Honey, we do have that photo album we can show her, don't we?"

Just as Rarity was to trot the minefield of politely rejecting the offer to sit through a photo exhibition, Sweetie's bedroom door opened, with two excited fillies bouncing in anticipation.

"What took you girls so long?" Rarity's father asked.

"Scootaloo's never seen my room before!" Sweetie Belle explained, "I wanted to show her my artwork and toys and stuff. Can we have a sleepover here someday?"

"I don't see why not." Her father smiled.

"Yay!" They two fillies rejoiced. Their bouncing intensified.

"We really must be going now," Rarity said as she and the girls made their way to the door. "Lest Twilight assumes we've dropped off as well."

"Of course, of course." Rarity's mother grinned, "You girls have fun now!'

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Sweetie chirped as the three made their way out, her parents waving and then retreating back inside shortly after.

The three of them finally en route to Twilight's house. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo babbling on about how excited they were to hang out with Apple Bloom; conspire the next crusade.

* * *

The filly in question sat in front of a window which was beside the front door of the library. It gave a great view of passersby and visitors, and had served as Apple Blooms' perch for the better part of an hour. Driven by the boundless agony of waiting for her fellow crusaders to arrive.

Twilight was equally occupied. After preparing refreshments for her visitors, she was once again enveloped in her studies. Her mess of books and notes had moved from the main room, to the basement where they wouldn't bother their company...except Spike who would have to deal with it later.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching trees sway in the breeze, and glimmering lights of adjacent houses; three silhouettes made their way towards the library. Apple Bloom didn't need to see much more than that before letting out an earth-shattering squeal of excitement.

"They're here, they're here!" Apple Bloom shouted excitedly, bouncing around the foyer.

"It's about time." Spike smiled as he made his way to the door, only to be knocked down by an anxious Apple Bloom who jockeyed him out of the way; and then thumped again when the door flew open. Two fillies zipping inside as if their lives depended on it. He was rewarded with the concerned face of Rarity looking down at him.

"I'm very sorry Spike," she began, helping the dragon up. "The girls have been, shall we say, restless."

"It's no problem, Rarity." The dragon blushed. "I've had worse."

The two observed the overjoyed crusaders. United once again after a turbulent week of turmoil, tantrums, and trouble.

"How's she been?" Twilight asked as she and Rarity made their way to the kitchen table.

"All things considered, she's been fine," Rarity remarked, "Though, she very much feels she was in the right; I sympathize with her frustration, but you know as much as anypony else that I can't take sides."

"What did he say?" Twilight asked, speaking of Filthy Rich.

"He seems to be extending a branch so to speak, we are to meet at his estate tomorrow to discuss matters. I can only hope she conducts herself accordingly." Rarity cast a concerned glance towards the filly in question.

"From what Apple Bloom told me, Tiara said some nasty things...how is she handling that? I only ask because Bloom seemed a bit off after school. She seems okay now."

"Not well. She never did tell me what was said to her before she exchanged blows; I can't imagine it was trivial."

"...she apparently remarked on her wings, Rainbow Dash not wanting her...hurtful things." Twilight couldn't help but feel bad for both fillies in this instance.

"As I said to her, regardless of provocation, there is no excuse for that kind of violence."

"I wasn't saying there was, I'm just saying, you might want to talk to her later. Make sure that isn't eating at her. I know with Apple Bloom, she's been having these night terrors. She wakes up with a cold sweat, heavy breathing, and last night, wet herself." Twilight shivered recalling last night's episode.

"Regarding...the abuse." Rarity said with a whisper.

Twilight nodded. "I can only imagine what goes through her mind. She's a tough little filly; she goes to school, plays with her friends, she's making the best of things. All we can do, is be there for them."

The two gingerly drank their tea as they watched the girls, oblivious to their conversation, and it seemed, their own problems for the moment.

* * *

"Ah was thinkin' we could try an' get our cutie marks in ghost huntin'!" Apple Bloom clapped her hooves in excitement.

Their conversation began with catch-up on their personal lives, and somehow managed to transition to spirit animals, favorite colors, and now, crusading.

"Ghost hunting?" Sweetie Belle said with concern.

"Yeah! We set up a fort somewhere, get a vacuum cleaner an' suck 'em up!"

"I like your thinkin' Apple Bloom." Scootaloo quipped, excitement growing.

"I don't know girls," Sweetie Belle replied nervously. "Rarity says it isn't very safe to mess with things like ghosts and stuff. Something about it being, 'uncouth'."

"Pssh, who cares?" Scootaloo dismissed. "We could go that abandoned house on the edge of town, I bet there's tons of ghosts and stuff!"

"You should care, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle reminded her. "Rarity's my sister, but she's practically your mom...sort of."

"Aw, c'mon Sweetie, It'd be fun!" Apple Bloom playfully nudged the unicorn.

"Maybe for you two...I don't think I'll join you girls."

"Sure would suck if we got our cutie marks without ya." Scootaloo teased.

"You would do that?" Sweetie Belle asked with concern.

"Duh." Scootaloo answered, "I'm not about to pass up on getting a super-cool ghost-hunting cutie mark, just because some foal doesn't wanna come along. Besides, there's some sick spots on top of that place that would be perfect for practicing my flying…"

"Ah don't know about that part, Scoots…" Apple Bloom began.

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle interrupted, "I'm not afraid of the dark! I just...don't like ghosts and monsters, and things like that. Why do our crusades always have to involve danger?"

"Not scared of the dark, eh?" Apple Bloom formed a devious grin. "Ya wanna prove it?"

"Not really…" Sweetie Belle grew nervous.

"Hey Apple Bloom," Scootaloo asked, "You ever been in the basement?" She pointed to a nearby door she never remembered opening before.

"Nope." Apple Bloom shrugged. "Twi's always down there doin' her readin' an stuff. Never asked what's down there." Her face lit up as soon as she realized where Scootaloo was headed.

"But...Ah don't see any harm in takin' a quick look-e-loo." The earth pony and pegasus filly shared a sly smile as they quietly trotted to the door.

"I dunno girls…" Sweetie began.

"Seriously?" Scootaloo grimaced, "You gotta at least come check this out! We'll be fine!"

"It sounds scary." Sweetie said, "Maybe there's a reason you've never been down there, Apple Bloom."

"If you had the guts to sneak out of Rarity's house late at night in crazy weather to bring me snacks, I'm pretty sure you can help us explore this basement."

Scootaloo had a point, and Sweetie Belle was none too happy about that. She tried one last time to curb the inevitable.

"Why don't we just ask Twilight instead?"

Her two friends glowered, indicating that was completely out of the question. It was too rational and precautious.

Before she could object further, the door was opened, and she found herself at the top of a staircase leading into darkness. Feeling for a light switch, the girls found none.

"You know what to do, Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo smiled.

"This isn't a flashlight, you know." Sweetie Belle said with a frustrated groan. "It uses magic, I'll get tired if I have it going for too long."

"Quit yer belly achin' and just light 'er up!" Apple Bloom barked.

With a sigh, Sweeties' horn sparked briefly, then illuminated, a mint-green glow surrounding it and lighting the vicinity. They could now see two flights ahead, and with Apple Bloom in the lead, they began to slowly descend the creaky wooden steps.

"Way to be a team player, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo said with an enthusiastic pat on the shoulder, causing Sweetie to yelp and nearly trip; much to the amusement of her fellow crusaders.

The finally stepped off the last step, now by the faint glow of the fillys horn, they could see mountains of books, crates, and cabinets.

They also saw something glimmering in the far reaches of the mint aura.

"I wonder what that is…" Scootaloo mused aloud, scanning around for a way to reach the shiny thing.

"Cool. Boxes. Alright, I think we've seen eno-" Sweetie found a cream-colored hoof to her mouth.

"Hey girls!" Scootaloo called from within the darkness beyond, "Come check this out!"

Sweetie's resistance was met with two hooves upon her shoulders; Apple Bloom standing on her hind hooves, proper on the unicorn like she was a shopping cart. The latter reluctantly marched towards where the pegasus was sitting, and the large contraption that was to her left.

It appeared to be a large measuring machine of some form. A large roll printer sat on one side, with an array of coiled wires extruded all about, connecting to a large container of fluid, a tesla coil, and some other components.

One thing Scootaloo noticed as the three of them looked about the machine, was a keyhole.

"This must be how you start it." Scootaloo thought out loud.

"What in tarnation...is this thing?" Apple Bloom said with awe as she stared at the large vacuum tube of green substance.

"I don't know what is is, but I think I know how we can find out!" Scootaloo said with determination.

"Yeah!" Sweetie replied with faux enthusiasm, turning to irritation. "We can ask Twilight what it is."

"I've got a better idea..." Scootaloo began.

"Of course you do." Sweetie Belle grimace.

Once again, they returned to the base of the steps, Scootaloo hoping the other two would figure it out. To her annoyance, silence prevailed.

"Look!" Scootaloo pointed at the shiny object high above a tower of books.

Upon further inspection, it was a set of keys hanging on a stud, The just so happened to be the shape of the keyhole of the contraption nearby.

Sweetie Belle turned away from gazing at the key, to Scootaloo who had a pleading look on her face.

"No, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle said.

"Aw, come on! I know you can do it!"

"I can do it, that's basic levitation; but I won't do it. We've seen enough here."

"Yer such a killjoy, Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom scorned.

"Oh yeah? Well, if that means I stay out of trouble, than I have no problem with it!"

She turned to say something to her feathered friend, but noticed to her horror, that Scootaloo was already climbing a small stack of crates. Eyes set on the prize.

"Careful, Scoots." Apple Bloom cautioned as she watched.

Scootaloo could see that the box below the keys was but one crate up. Her distance from her vantage, and her destination was well within her ability. She wouldn't be flying of course; but her fluttering would be more than enough to clear that span. A little strain would get her to the top. A wide smirk formed on her face, as she took her stance to leap.

Misjudging her depth, she stepped forward too far, and began to trip over the ledge. She was however, able to flap her wings wildly, and get some lift with the crates wobbling back into place. She strained with all of her might, getting high enough to clear the box. Try as she might though, it wasn't going to clear this; her wings gave out and she flailed her hooves to grab on to the edge of the crate. Splinters from the wood stabbing into her hooves as she tried to pull herself on top of it. Managing to do so. She took a moment to catch her breath; every corner of her body throbbing as blood and adrenaline coursed throughout her being.

"Good goin', Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom said, impressed.

"Yeah…" Sweetie deadpanned, "Nice work."

Scootaloo sat for a moment, basking in her own accomplishment, and then saw what she was after. She reached her hoof foward, practically salivating with anticipation. Only to be startled out of her mind, along with the other fillies; as a loud boom sound clapped from above. Scootaloo lost her balance, taking her, and the crates for a fall to the ground. A loud, gut-wrenching sound of broken wood, and the thud of a filly causing both crusaders to wince.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom immediately rushed to the pile of boxes and books to free their friend from the debris.

"You alright, Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom panicked as the two tossed books and pieces of wood aside, eventually revealing Scootaloo's disappointed face.

"Yeah...ow...I'm fine." Scootaloo grinned. She then grinned widely as a hoof shot through the thin layer of debris, keys in hoof.

"Girls!" Rarity's bark froze Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, with Scootaloo doing the same once she crawled out of the pile and saw the unicorn scowling at her.

"What in the name of Celestia do you think you're doing?" Rarity fumed.

Twilight calmly passed the mare who was now at the base of the stairs to survey the damage. Apple Blooms' gaze tracking the librarian as she feared the repercussions.

"Not even an hour in, and you're already causing trouble!" Rarity continued, focusing her gaze primarily on her terrified sister, and her bemused ward.

"While I can't say I'm happy about the mess, it doesn't look like anything was seriously damaged." Twilight said to herself, turning to Apple Bloom who went pale.

"What exactly were you girls doing down here, anyway?" Much to Apple Bloom's surprise Twilight seemed more curious than furious; a sharp contrast to the mare beside her. Still Apple Bloom couldn't judge if this was benign anger, or not. Shaking as she responded.

"W-we-j-just wanted ta see what t-that thing did. Ah'm sorry, Twilight." The filly hung her head as she realized the stupidity of their endeavour.

Twilight couldn't help chuckle a little. "I guess I haven't shown you down here, have I? Maybe later tonight, we can come down here, and I can show you girls."

"I am very sorry for their behaviour, dear." Rarity glared at her two dependencies. "They made this mess, they can certainly clean it up."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. They only broke the lids, which Spike was going to have to do anyway; a library in Manehatten wants most of these books here. If anything, they saved him some labor."

"Twilight…" Rarity unable to comprehend her friends' nonchalant attitude. Twilight motioned Apple Bloom to follow her upstairs, which she did, rather frantically. Rarity reset her stare to the two fillies who still sat on a pile of books and boxes.

"The last thing I need is for you two to be causing mayhem like this. Especially you." Looking directly at Scootaloo. "You have been enough of a headache today. I don't want to have to talk to you girls again, am I understood?"

The two nodded as they followed Rarity up into the main room. Apple Bloom appeared fine. Not in any sort of trouble. She was scanning the lower shelves for a book she had been reading; Twilight back in the kitchen, with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy having arrived a few minutes ago.

"That must have been what that sound was." Scootaloo mused aloud. The front door to the library was rather heavy, after all. She was met with a irritated Sweetie Belle who looked daggers at her.

Scootaloo didn't like either of the unicorns at the moment. Sweetie Belle seemed to be a stick in the mud, and Rarity seemed worked up over nothing. Twilight didn't care; why did she? She eyed to two pegasi in the kitchen. Thinking about how nice it would be to live with somepony of her own kind not that this was her principal grievance; one of many.

Especially Rainbow Dash. Despite what Rarity had said to her that night, that Rainbow showed no interest in taking her in, she still held out a vein of naive hope that it was possible. If only because of her current discontent with Rarity exerting her authority over her, as well as what tomorrow would bring. Rarity did say something about meeting with Diamond Tiara. Something she did not look forward to in the slightest.

Apple Bloom tapped Scootaloo on the shoulder and beckoned her over to where she and Sweetie were sitting. A large book about witchcraft sprawled out before them. Scootaloo couldn't help however, keeping an ear tuned to the conversation in the other room.

* * *

"Sorry about being late girls." Fluttershy apologized as they all sat around the table. "Rainbow and I had...our hooves full this evening."

"Supervisor for South Equestria was on my case today," Rainbow lamented, "Can't bother to go to me when Cloudsdale changes forecasts, but sure as tartarus makes me his first stop when he's ticked about something. Had to redo the cloud coverage for here, Appleoosa, and Dodge Junction."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Twilight commented.

"You're telling me? Tomorrow I have to go supervise a few squads in Baltimare. Baltamare! My daily nap is toast!" Her bitter expression quickly turned to a smirk. "Sounds like you girls had a rough night, too." Rainbow remarked as she saw Rarity massaging her forehead as if she were to have a migraine.

"Those girls are always getting into something." Twilight smiled, watching them out of her periphery, "Sometimes that something turns out to be a giant mess in your basement."

"That doesn't sound too pleasant." Fluttershy replied.

"It certainly isn't." Rarity mumbled. "Had I known today was going to go as it did; I would've approached things much differently that night."

"Ugh. Sounds rough." Rainbow said.

"As if you would know!" Rarity barked, Rainbow's sly remark seemingly straining a nerve. "Had you grown up a little, and taken some responsibility, this wouldn't be happening."

"The hay are you talking about?" Rainbow shot back. Somewhat taken aback by the sudden accusatory tone her friend was making.

"Are we really playing stupid, Rainbow?" Rarity snarled. "You know what, and who I am talking about. Do you realize how financially of a burden she is? The emotional toll her myriad of problems has wraight? I don't make a five-figure salary and live in a bucking cloud mansion!"

"Not this again…" Rainbow facepalmed, "We've been over this how many times now? I'm not taking the brat under my wing. Not happening!"

Twilight and Fluttershy both winced as they saw the subject, as well as the other two crusaders turn to the source of the debate. The former with a look of guilt about her.

Sweetie Belle could see the Scootaloo tense up, ears erect and alert. She knew this wasn't going to end well, and signaled Apple Bloom to distract her.

"Scoots…weren't you sayin' somethin' about jet ski'n? Sounds fun." The farm filly trailed off as it was clear the pegasus had no intention of ignoring this exchange.

"Scootaloo…" Sweetie Belle said, "Why don't…" Her own curiosity impeded her words as the mares continued their back-and-forth.

"...you're spoiled Rainbow Dash. Have you ever had another mouth to feed? Have you had to deal with the stress of the care of a filly being thrust upon you without as much as a second thought? Do enlighten me on how you have any place to bemoan me for stating the obvious."

"Oh for Celestia's sake, look, a filly is something I don't want. Never have, never will. My life doesn't have room for that kind of crap. Especially that brat."

"You have no issue letting her sing your praises and worship the air you breathe though, don't you?"

"You calling me a heartless mule?"

"You're sure acting the part you coward!"

"Coward? I'm a coward for not wanting an annoying filly who wouldn't know how to shut up if it killed her? Who can't fly to save her life? You expect me to just drop everything because the kid wants me to? Some world you live in!"

"That's enough!" Twilight had had it. She slammed her hooves on the table causing both Rarity and Rainbow to snap out of their engagement. Realizing she had been in earshot, Rarity panicked to see the state of the filly of discussion, only to see the front door to the library wide open, Sweetie Belle the only one of the crusaders still inside.

"Nice job, Rarity." Rainbow commented snidely.

* * *

Questions. Something Scootaloo tried very much to suppress. Thoughts indicative of self-doubt, resignation to the taunts and torments of bullies; all danced around her conscience like a sadistic band of tribal savages salivating the moment they feast upon her self-worth.

The only thoughts that managed to evade the demon dance, were the impulse to run, to get as far away from everything as she could manage. She was a burden, she was an annoying, crippled, ungrateful brat who brought nothing but strain and stress to everyone she encountered.

" _Why does Rainbow Dash not want me?" Because she doesn't like you._

" _It's because I can't fly, isn't it?" It is. It always has been, and always will be._

" _Why didn't my parents want me?" Who would want a crippled, ungrateful mouth to feed?_

" _Why did nopony ever notice I was alone?" They did, They just hoped you wouldn't ask for help. You did, You selfish, flightless burden._

 _Nopony wants you._

These feelings, the depths of which she had never before endured, coursed through her being just as her blood did; pushing her further away from the library, from the ponies she was a burden upon. Physical will took control, and brought her to a light trot; which in itself lead to her seating upon a bluff which overlooked Ponyville. She hadn't gotten too far, the distinctive lights from the library were in the fore of this shimmering sprawl the town.

As Scootaloo let the waterworks do their business, and her emotion take the wheel, she felt a hoof gently rest on her shoulder. Turning her heavy head, she saw a single filly with a bow showing nothing short of concern. Pity.

"Go away, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo sniffled.

"Scootaloo...yer hurtin. Ah'm yer friend. If ya need someone to talk to…"

"No!" Scootaloo barked. "I had the stupidity to trust Rarity. Turns out she thinks of me the same that…. _she_ does."

"Rainbow Das-"

"Shut up!" Scootaloo practically screamed, swinging a hoof which Apple Bloom dodged.

Apple Bloom sat next to Scootaloo, and herself turned to observe the vantage of the town they both were born in.

"Ah...Ah know what it's like to hear somepony you love say those kinds of things about you." Her voice shook, but not enough for her to notice.

Silence, she continued. "Ah thought about runnin' real far from here… Ah thought about… goin' ta visit my momma and my papa, Granny too." Apple Bloom could feel her voice tremor now. The wounds far from healed.

The ambiance of the night ruled once more as she struggled to find the words to say. She wasn't just consoling her friend, her own recollection of pain and guilt made her a part of the audience.

"She cares about ya Scootaloo. Rarity Ah mean. Ah know what she said, Ah know how it sounds; but trust me… she wants what's best fer you. Just like Twilight wants what's best for me."

"How the hay do you know?" Scootaloo shot back, albeit weakly, "You're an earth pony, there's nothing wrong with you, there isn't anything you can't do. I'm a pegasus Apple Bloom. You know what we're supposed to do? Fly. You saw...I can't...I never will. What use do I even have? Might as well have these damn things yanked off; call me an earth pony. Even then, I'd probably be too stupid to do that, too."

"Stop it Scootaloo." Apple Bloom scolded, "Yer wings ain't got nothin' ta do with this."

"Then what is it?"

"It's...Rainbow may not appreciate you, Scootaloo...But Ah know like the the tail on mah flank that Rarity loves ya, Yeah ya probably are a 'burden', I bet Ah am too, heck, Ah'm sure of it. You know what though Scootaloo?"

"Hm?"

"Even if she don't give a damn, Sweetie and Ah are always there fer ya. We love you Scootaloo; you're our best friend. We don't care if ya can't fly, we don't care if ya get in fights and cuss like a sailor; even when we get our cutie marks, even if ya don't, ya'll always have us...I swear on all Ah got, you got us."

"She's right, you know.." A voice they both know spoke up, surprising them both. Sweetie had her turn to chuckle at their reaction.

"You okay, Scoots?" Sweetie asked, nuzzling her friend with concern.

Scootaloo turned to look at Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Between Diamond Tiara and Rainbow Dash, she had quite a lame day by any estimation; but, through thick and thin, these two fillies had always had her back. She knew in her heart of hearts that that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Another wave of emotion tore through the pegasus as she pulled together. One of embarrassment.

"Sorry for dragging you two out here...I've had kind of a crappy day." Scootaloo sighed at her own immaturity.

"You don't have to tell us." Sweetie smiled. "We know. My sis feels really bad about what she said. She didn't mean to say you were a burden, Scoots."

"I know." Scootaloo answered. "I'm not really mad at her, anyway."

"Oh…" Sweetie Belle said as she turned to head back towards town.

"We should probably go back now." Scootaloo smiled. "They're probably worried. Oh. And, uh..Apple Bloom?"

"Yeah?"

"Right back at ya." Scootaloo smiled. "You ever need to talk or somethin'...just..you know…" She could feel her face burning from embarrassment. She was supposed to keep mushy talk to herself. Though, at this point, there was nowhere to hide.

"Aw shucks, Scoots…" Apple Bloom teared up again

A warm embrace followed. All three in the warmth and love of the other. Memories of their escapades and endeavours of past and present speeding through the mind's eye like a flipbook.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then made their way back towards the library.

* * *

An uneasy calm laid claim to Twilight's kitchen. What was slated to be a carefree evening with friends, quickly devolved into a shouting match, a war of words; and dirty laundry hung on the line. Rainbow Dash had left having not much to do in the presence of two angry mares, and the prospect of a very angry filly.

Rarity and Twilight had gone downstairs to sort out the mess the crusaders had made.

"Just what I needed." Rarity complained. "I'm certain I'll have an angry, sleepless filly tonight; as if tomorrow didn't have enough going for it."

"I don't get her either." Twilight replied, "I hope Scootaloo is okay."

"I doubt she is." Rarity sighed. "It's not as if she had much good said about her between myself and Rainbow."

"You didn't degrade her though," Twilight asserted. "You didn't trumpet her shortcomings as an excuse to be a jerk towards her."

"You know something else?" Rarity remembered, "I could've swore Fluttershy telling me Rainbow Dash was an expectant mare at one point."

"Wait...what?" Twilight grew curious.

"Yes, I believe it was a few years prior to my meeting them. In typical Dash fashion, she was intoxicated at some party and lent herself to the first stallion that hollered. Needless to say they had a bit of a romp, and she finds herself pregnant a few months later."

Twilight had all but put down the book she began skimming through, as she had done with all the others she was repacking.

"She kept it a secret from everypony," Fluttershy added as she came down the stairs. "I was the only one who really knew about it. She said that if her instructor had figured it out, she would have been kicked out of the academy."

"Oh of course, putting herself before others. Typical." Rarity spat.

Fluttershy wasn't one to stir the pot, and regretted chiming in.

"Anypony know what happened to the foal?" Twilight asked.

"If I do, I don't remember." Fluttershy frowned.

"Well we certainly haven't heard of seen of it, have we?" Rarity said with an air of disgust.

"There is a way to find out," Twilight said, "The Canterlot Archives have a medical wing; it contains birth and death certificates. If we really wanted, we could find who this foal is, and reunite them."

"I think that foal is better off not knowing what a brat of a mother she has." Rarity opined. "With how she treated poor Scootaloo, I dread pondering how she would tread amongst her own." Rarity let out a heavier sigh remembering that the filly in question was her responsibility. Tonight hadn't gone well, and she speculated tomorrow wouldn't be any better.

Rarity considered verbalizing this stress, but was stopped by the sound of the front door opening, and then closing. The mares headed upstairs to see the three crusaders in a seemingly better state than they had left.

"Scootaloo, I'm sorry you had to hear all of that." Rarity apologized. "I shouldn't have riled her up like that. Are you alright?"

Scootaloo simply nodded.

"We were wonderin' if maybe we could check out the downstairs like ya promised!" Apple Bloom stated, a pleading look bore straight into Twilight's heart.

"I'm afraid we're in the process of tidying up down there." Twilight answered. "Spike however rented a movie; I was going to have him make some root-beer floats, and we were going to watch it."

"On that big 'ol screen ya use fer science-ey stuff?" Apple Bloom grew excited.

"...Yeah." Twilight replied. Somewhat unsure of how she concluded her slides and film stock were "science-ey".

"Sounds like fun!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

The three fillies seemed content for the moment, ice cream and a movie awaiting them. They hurried to the kitchen to help Spike get things ready.

Twilight looked over to Rarity who had a slight smile. For now at least, she could relax a little.

"Fluttershy and I can handle the rest of downstairs." Twilight smiled. "You've done enough."

"Twilight, I can't possibly-" Rarity started.

"You can err, keep an eye on the girls then." Twilight winked.

"If you insist." Rarity wore a sly grin. "Thank you, Twilight."

"For what?" Twilight asked as she turned to resume work.

"Being a good friend." Rarity smiled. "You and Fluttershy both: I wouldn't know what to do with myself if it weren't for you two; especially now."

"It's what friends are for, Rarity." Twilight said glancing over towards the kitchen and the light-hearted commotion of three fillies and a dragon "I'd imagine our girls are the same way."

"They are sweethearts, aren't they?" Rarity mused. "I suppose if anything, I now know for sure that Scootaloo's residence is going to be a bit extended."

"You're okay with that? There's no harm in seeing if Fluttershy can-"

"Darling, It'll be alright." Rarity laughed. "All things considered, she certainly has livened up my life a little. My Sweetie Belle seems to be happy about her being with me; as I told my mother this evening: If she is fine being under my watch, then I can't see why that can't continue."

"I guess I'd say the same for Apple Bloom." Twilight said.

"We haven't heard from them, have we?" Rarity wondered aloud.

"No. But I suppose we'll have to at some point." Twilight frowned.

"But until then dear, I suppose we can take a load off for the rest of the evening. If only for their sake."

Twilight agreed, and the two went about their business.

Soon enough, they were all gathered in Twilight's living room. A pair sharing a blanket with snacks and sweets before them. Apple Bloom and Twilight shared a spot, Spike and Fluttershy shared another, with Rarity and Sweetie Belle huddled together.

The film has started, and the root-beer floats were well on their way to being a thing of the past. Except for one.

Rarity noticed Scootaloo sitting off to the side. Having made zero progress on her drink.

"Scootaloo." Rarity whispered. Though the filly didn't turn to her, she did notice her ears twitch.

"Come over here, please." Scootaloo's ears flattened as she quietly made her way to where the two unicorns were sitting.

"Sit." Sweetie Belle insisted, a hoof placed where Scootaloo should be,

"It's alright girls." Scootaloo put on a smile. "I'm fine by myself."

"Don't be absurd." Rarity dismissed, "Bring your ice cream, and sit with us."

Scootaloo hesitate for a short while, looking at her hooves or the floor. She finally fetched her treat and took her place between the two sisters who instantly cuddled with her.

It was an older film from the last decade, what Scootaloo would call a "filly flick", she would make every effort to make it appear as if she didn't enjoy it.

Though she did. Especially in the company of friends and family.

"Hey… Rarity?" Scootalo whispered.

"Mmhm?" Rarity replied.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the flank this week." Scootaloo mumbled. "I know it stresses you out, and...I'm sorry."

"Scootaloo, this is no time for being so glum." Rarity smiled as she put a hoof around the filly. "I know you mean well, and this will all be sorted out in due time. For now though, I am quite enjoying this movie."

Rarity noticed a minute later she had missed something.

"You are welcome to stay with me as long as you'd like."

Scootaloo had a slight laugh at the mares' fluke. The two returned to their movie, in the presence of their best friends. Scootaloo eventually becoming a head rest for a rather tuckered out Sweetie Belle. She couldn't help but get a warm feeling seeing her friend so at peace.

If anything, it encouraged her to look on the bright side of things. Yes tomorrow she had to make amends for what she did to Diamond Tiara; and the blow she received from the minced words of her idol still stung a good deal. But for now, she was happy. Surrounded only by those who loved her.

It wasn't a bad end to the day to say the least. That in and of itself is all the little filly could have asked for.


	7. The Hill

This morning was a busy one for Rarity. She was sure to be up earlier than usual to ensure she was in tip-top form. She had just gotten into the shower and prepared her ensemble of shampoo, conditioner, and treatment when she smelled an unmistakable aroma.

Smoke.

Slamming her rightmost forehoof onto the porcelain of the tub did not deter her gallop down the stairs.

To her relief, none of the structure, nor shop inventory was ablaze. Much to her dismay however, the smoldering emerged from the kitchen. Which could only mean one thing.

"Hiya sis!" Sweetie grinned. "I know you and Scootaloo have a lot to do today, so I got up and made you both breakfast! Mom's been teaching me how to cook, she says I'm really good now!"

 _I ought to remind mother that there's a difference between encouraging, and condoning dangerous behavior._ Rarity thought to herself as she prayed to Celestia that Scootaloo would be initiated on the proper response when eati-enduring Sweetie's ungodly creati-cooking.

She wasn't.

The sounds of Scootaloo, barely awake, fighting desperately to break down the rock-like substance that was misleadingly shaped like bread only intensified Sweeties fixation on her. She watched both of them with anticipation. Rarity simply smiled and nodded as she daintily sampled every item: from the "toast", to the " eggs", she simply hoped she wouldn't break her jaw in the process.

Scootaloo however,didn't bother with politeness. After attempting for several minutes to chew a grape-sized chunk of "toast", her face was warped with an expression that couldn't be mistaken for anything but repulsion.

"So...what do you think?" Sweetie asked the pegasus with eager eyes.

"Not gonna lie, this is pretty bad." Scootaloo wasn't holding back.

The anticipatory Sweetie Belle felt a chill as she deflated, shank into her seat.

"W...what?"

Rarity, taking the role of damage control, whisked Scootaloo into the kitchen.

"Just what in Celestias name do you think you're doing?" She teethed.

"Answering her question?" Scootaloo shrugged.

"You don't do that! You're supposed to tell her you like it!"

"But...it's terrible. I think I chipped a tooth. Did you see what was in that cup? I don't know what that is, but I know I could hurt someone with it."

Rarity winced. "Look, what she did was very thoughtful-"

"Premeditated murder?" Scootaloo smirked.

Rarity couldn't hide her amusement. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Okay?"

"Sooo, you're asking me to shut up then?"

Rarity sighed. Scootaloo was a crabby and snarky morning pony. That was for sure.

"Yes dear." Rarity sighed. "Shut up."

The two returned to the table. Sweetie Belle deflated, but by no means defeated. Scootaloo reached for the "bacon", or at least that's what Sweetie called the wavy strips of charcoal and suffering.

Had Scootaloo pre-empted this meal with the intent of earning her acting cutie mark, it'd be on her flank by now. Her stomach was furious, her throat literally attempted to make it difficult to swallow, and her taste buds were forming a suicide pact. So far as Sweetie could see, she liked it.

"Mmmm." Scootaloo lied. "This is really good, Sweetie Belle!"

"Really?" Sweetie beamed.

"Yup!" Scootaloo nodded enthusiastically as she tried very hard to keep the chunks from blowing all over the table.

"Well, I hope you made room for cinnamon rolls!" Sweetie Belle chirped.

"Sweetie darling, do you think you could run some errands on my behalf while we're away?" Rarity asked with the bat of an eye as she and Scootaloo prepared to leave. The horrid breakfast from an hour earlier still threatening to evacuate their stomachs.

"Why can't I just go with?" Sweetie protested.

"Er, this is a meeting between myself, Mr. Rich, as well as Scootaloo and Ms. Tiara; I'm afraid we must leave it at that."

"Don't worry. you won't miss out on anything." Scootaloo groaned.

"Now Scootaloo, remember," Rarity cautioned, "You need to present yourself with care. I don't want to do this anymore than you do. If we are to get this over with, you will play by the rules, you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go already?"

"Patience dear, I have to make a list of errands for Sweetie to run," Rarity said as she produced a ridiculously long roll of paper. Sweetie's face turning from curious to crushed as her sister seemed to scribe a week's worth of errands on it.

"Do I seriously have to do all of this today?" Sweetie protested as she gave the list a look-over.

"It may seem daunting, but I can assure you if you put your best hoof forward, you'll be done by the afternoon!"

 _And, you will be well away from the kitchen._

"Ohn...fun. My whole morning running errands. By myself." Sweetie Belle sighed.

"If you both behave, I promise you shall be treated to Sugarcube Corner." Rarity needed to ensure both her sister and her ward walked the fine line she had drawn.

Sweetie seemed fine with this, though Scootaloo still bore a look of pessimism as they headed out the door.

Sweetie Belle took one more look at her list, and let out a frustrated groan. She would much rather be with Scootaloo than run these stupid errands. She didn't even know where a good portion of these locations were.

"Great." Sweetie Belle sighed. "Better get started."

After a ten minute stroll which lead out of town, and up a rather large hill, Scootaloo and Rarity passed through the artful, yet imposing gates which lead into the garden just before the manor itself. Manicured grass, vibrant and varied flowers and shrubbery; and a decadent fountain highlighted the center of the circular enclave of green encircled by a rich brick road which lead to the home, and out they way they came.

Rarity was like a foal in a candy store. Gushing over every blade of grass it seemed.

"Where do I begin? From the architecture, the decadence; my word this estate is simply splendid!"

"Last time I checked, we weren't here for sightseeing." Scootaloo remarked, her face flushed with embarrassment by her guardian's conduct.

Rarity glared at the filly who seemed adamant to make her as miserable as she was.

"Now Scootaloo, it sounds to me like you have somewhat of an attitude. I certainly hope that is the last I hear of it. young lady."

Scootaloo's response was preempted by the large doors of the estate opening. Filthy Rich standing in the doorway.

"Come in, come in Lady Rarity, Ms. Scootaloo; we have tea prepared." Rich disappeared back into the house, tempting Rarity and Scootaloo to follow him inside.

The interior of the home was just as, if not more terrific than the exterior. The foyer alone shamelessly flaunted the wealth and wares of its owner; victorian-era architecture blended with classical ornaments and decorum that once again brought Rarity into a near-trance. Had it not been Scootaloo's nudge into her side, she likely would've marveled at every nook and cranny from here, to eternity.

The corridor they were guided down featured the same theme, trading the off-white walls, and dark-brown trim, for a darker red walls, with gold linings, and white trim. Expensive art pieces lined the walls, and two silver chandeliers hung above. The dining hall made no exception in the prevailing impression of wealth that the preceding rooms engrained into their visitors. Upon the long, cherry-oak table, were two cups of tea for the the elder ponies, and two glasses of apple juice for the the two fillies.

"I must say Mr. Rich, this home, this estate is beautiful." Rarity complimented as she and Scootaloo took their seats which were across from Mr. Rich and his daughter.

"All complements to my late wife." Mr Rich smiled at the compliment, "She was always one for having as she said, 'a home fit for hosting the finest of ponies'."

"Well she certainly had an eye for decorum."

"Her eyes alone at first," the stallion smirked as he took a sip of tea,

"I was a humble stallion from a well-to-do lineage that was opposed to the idea of expressing one's' wealth through grandeur as opposed to gesture. Ruby was, how do I say, always one to pronounce her extravagance. Can't say it bothered me too much," Rich let out a hearty laugh,

"I live in it for Celestia's sake." Mr Rich retrieved some papers from a manilla envelope before him, and jogged them as he cleared his throat. "You must be Scootaloo."

Scootaloo found herself oddly intimidated by the stallion. She certainly didn't expect him to be so sociable considering what she did to Diamond Tiara.

"Y...yeah." Scootaloo stuttered. A smirk formed on Diamond's face.

Filthy Rich extended a hoof to her, "I'm Diamond Tiara's father, Filthy Rich. You may call me 'Mr. Rich' if you'd prefer."

Scootaloo meekly shook his hoof, trembling all about as she did so. She honestly expected nothing less than for him to grab her by the hoof, drag her over the table, and reenact the wounds inflicted on his daughter.

"You seem frightened." Mr Rich couldn't help but grin himself at her obvious fear of him. "You have nothing to be afraid of young lady. I am a man of reform and repentance, not of retaliation and reprisal."

"Huh?" Scootaloo found herself stumped by his vernacular.

"It means he wishes to make amends with you, dear." Rarity explained. "He won't hurt you."

"We are here to ensure both of you see some common ground, and…" Filthy Rich glanced to Rarity.

"...to do something about your grades." Rarity finished his sentence.

"Grades?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Mrs. Cheerilee informed us that both of you are worst-performing in your class." Mr. Rich frowned. "Silvy is among the top three, honey."

"And Sweetie Belle is top of her class." Rarity added. "If I'm not mistaken, the third lowest grade in her class is a B-."

"...and what are we?" Scootaloo asked.

"F" Rarity grimaced. "Neither of you do, let alone turn in your work it seems."

Scootaloo and Diamond both seemed confused by this seemingly orchestrated back-and-forth. The two acted as if they were familiar friends.

"Plus," Mr. Rich continued, "After our little incident earlier this week, it came to my attention that Mrs Rarity and I hardly see each-other anymore." The stallion smiled, with Rarity doing the same.

"You two know each other?" Scootaloo asked. Surprised.

"Yes, dear." Rarity laughed, "We went to high school together."

 _Either Mr. Rich is really young, or Rarity is doing a great job keeping her appearance._ Scootaloo thought, never daring say that out loud.

"My wife, Diamond's mother, was always a fan of Mrs. Rarity's designs; and in our junior-high days in Manehatten, well, you could say I was a fan or Mrs. Rarity in general."

Diamond and Scootaloo recoiled some at the thought of the mare and stallion being a thing at one point.

"When she told me of your circumstances Scootaloo," Rich continued, a more serious tone, "I couldn't help but feel sorry for you. My little girl and I know some of what it is like to miss someone so close to them. I also know for certain that Rarity will make a fantastic provider, and if you so choose, a mother. That being said, you both are being disciplined here, two different offences. I shouldn't have to state what they are; you are both very aware."

Scootaloo and Diamond both exchanged glances. Something seemed off about the later. Scootaloo knew she herself was out of her element. She wanted to do anything but this, and be anywhere but here; yet, DIamond Tiara… she was home, in her natural habitat; her domain. Her daddy held all the cards, and yet she acted as if she were on the losing end, reluctantly awaiting the hammer of victory to come down against her favor.

"We figured the best course of action, would be to have you two study together." Rarity began, "You two will convene here, and cooperate to finish this make-up assignment that Cheerilee has so kindly furnished for you both."

"What?" Diamond Tiara startled. "B-but Silver Spoon and I-"

"There will be no Silver Spoon this week, Princess." Rich said sternly. "You and Scootaloo are to do as Mrs. Cheerilee asked, and as Rarity and I expect."

"I don't want to hear of you being abrasive, Scootaloo." Rarity quipped.

"And in a similar vein, I expect you to treat her as you would Silver Spoon or anypony else." Mr. Rich said, looking directly into Diamond's eyes. "I expect you to be respectful and accommodating. She is our guest, after all."

"Mr. Rich and I will be here if you need anything." Rarity smiled. Looking forward to catching up with an old friend, and hoping this 'punishment' would be enough to ensure her continued to think as highly of her as he did.

"Why don't you show her to the study?" Mr. Rich nudged his daughter, "Bentley has already prepared snacks for you two."

Diamond reluctantly hopped from her seat, and she, followed by Scootaloo, made their way out of the room.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Mr. Rich said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so…" Rarity worried. "Scootaloo did say she felt bad for what she did, I just hope she doesn't repeat that mistake."

"I was very explicit in telling Diamond that any form of teasing was unacceptable." Mr. Rich said. "She won't be any trouble."

_

Time wore on like a line for Sweet Apple cider. Diamond and Scootaloo sat opposite each other, worksheets before them. Both working silently, and it seemed carefully, on the assignment on hoof. This was supposed to be a cooperative affair, though neither seemed to want to make the first move in ensuring this was the case.

Save for the faint peaks of hearty laughter from Filthy Rich or Rarity on the opposite end of the estate, the scratching of graphite on paper, and the muffled ticking and tocking of a decorative wall clock on the adjacent wall, the room was absolutely silent. In the minds of the two fillies however, there was no such thing as quiet. Only turmoil.

 _Should I say something?_ Diamond wondered to herself. Occasionally glancing from her work to see the pegasus focused on her task. _Daddy did say we had to make nice… I'm not intimidated by her, am I?_ The voice in her mind snorted with a dismissive laugh: I _ntimidated? Of a blank-flanked pegasus that can't even fly like a foal? Pa-lease. She's the one making this awkward._

 _Is she scared of me?_ Scootaloo's thoughts recited a similar curiosity. _I know I'm supposed to talk to her, but about what? This is so dumb! I bet Sweetie and Apple Bloom are at Sugarcube Corner right now, or crusading. Lucky bas-_

"Hey." The stoic utterance brought Scootaloo back into reality. Diamond was looking glowers at her, as if what she was about to do was among the most repulsive thing she could imagine.

"Help me." Diamond commanded pointing a hoof to a particular question.

"Why?" Scootaloo winced. Equally evasive.

"Cause you have too, blank flank." Diamond said with a preempting sigh as if she were talking to someone of mental inferiority.

"How about you not call me that then?" Scootaloo growled.

"Fine. Help me with this problem." Diamond showed no interest in apologizing.

"Which one is it?" Scootaloo asked. Cautiously moving to the opposite end of the table. Diamond recoiling when she came within hoofs reach.

"Hey, back it up a little." Diamond nipped. Scootaloo rolling her eyes as she scooted away.

The two were quiet, avoiding eye contact. Diamond thought about what her dad said. She very much didn't want to, but she had too. It was a chore to force the words out. Each syllable leaving a bitter aftertaste in her mouth, and a turn in her stomach.

"Sorry. I'm just...not in a good mood." It was hardly audible.

"Ya think?" Scootaloo quipped. Once again inching close enough to where she could examine Diamond's worksheet. She was met with no resistance this time.

"I don't get what she means when she asks to 'Summarize the peace treaty between Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom'. I never remember her going over that."

"She's terrible about that." Scootaloo sighed. "She gets started on one thing, and then goes off on some mess about her day, or her last spa trip. It's annoying."

"Isn't it though?" Diamond unconsciously spouted.

"What she means is, we have to read that book she gave us. You have that...right?"

"What, you didn't bring it?" Diamond scoffed, "Leave it to the feather head to forget something like that."

"Knock it off, alright?" Scootaloo groaned. "You got yours, or not?"

"Duh. Of course I do!" Diamond huffed. "Let's go." She wished very much to have gone by herself, but soon enough she was headed to her room, Scootaloo flanking her.

Trotting through the halls, neither dared to speak, lest they run afoul of their paternal figures. Scootaloo scanned about the walls, noticing the art pieces, and eventually, photographs; a daughter and her father. Only one, dated photograph showed what appeared to be Tiara's mother. One in which Diamond couldn't have been but a foal. She had apparently stopped to scrutinize the photo, as she felt a tap startle her.

"What are you staring at?" Diamond inquired, seemingly annoyed. "We're almost there."

Unhappy being startled like that, Scootaloo's remark was but a grumble as the two continued until they finally came upon an artful white door which was adorned with a pink sign hanging from a flower stud. On it, the words "Princess" were embroidered in white cursive.

Diamond's room was quite the sight. Tall, dark lavender walls curved into a dome ceiling with a silver chandelier up above whose shape very much resembled a circular rendition of the tiara on the filly's head. Her bed was a queen size, made of sturdy hoof-crafted wood painted white with faux gold decorum; topped with a silk canopy. Opposite this, three tall windows with dome-shape tops spaced to create an interesting pattern of light and shadow on the floor; adorned with silk curtains which matched the canopy.

In one corner, sat a large cache of stuffed animals, all about twice Scootaloo's size, but unimposing. One in particular, a rabbit, was much larger than it had any right to be; and towered over the others in the innermost of the congregation. A closet sat on the wall perpendicular; parallel the bed with doors that were about as large as the one the came in. Scootaloo could imagine it was a fancy walk-in closet of some sort.

Where Diamond was headed, was a simple yet equally artful desk in the style and scheme of the bed with its color and trim. Numerous pictures of Diamond, her Daddy, Silver Spoon, and one of a mare; the same Scootaloo had seen in the hallway.

 _Definitely her mom._ Scootaloo thought to herself as she saw Diamond rummage through a nearby bookshelf.

"I think I found it." Diamond announced, producing a book. She turned to Scootaloo for confirmation, only to see the filly too close to her toys for comfort.

"Hey, get over here! We don't have time to mess around." She already felt dirty letting the likes of Scootaloo in her sanctuary, she very much didn't like the blank flank so close to her prized possessions.

"Sorry, this is pretty cool Diamond." Scootaloo complemented.

"Are you kidding? This is boring as tartarus!"

"No stupid, your room." Scootaloo glowered.

"Oh..." Diamond found herself oddly nervous. "Thanks I guess."

"Anyway, I found the book." She put the book on the floor, and glanced at the table of contents briefly, hurriedly flipping to the relevant page.

The two sat beside each other without incident, each seeming to read each page at the same pace, as Scootaloo's turning of the pages never elicited any protest.

Both found it rather fascinating. The history of Equestria, especially the tumultuous bits, were always captivating. In this case, the Last War of Discord was the final major interracial conflict between a faction composed of Earth ponies and unicorns, against pegasi and griffons. The battle scenes described were cinematic, the accounts of soldiers and survivors captivating. There were also paintings. Pictures were always a plus.

Feeling her neck strain, Diamond without a word, picked up the book, and hopped on her bed. Propping two pillows to support her as she sat on them. Her back hooves extending forward. She didn't acknowledge Scootaloo who sat at the edge of the bed. Unsure of what to do, though noticed Diamond had fluffed and propped some pillows on the other side of the bed as well, with the book slowly pushed into the center as if this action waged war with unwaning hesitation and uncertainty. Scootaloo carefully climbed onto the bed, and took her place beside the filly who seemed to not mind her presence.

Scootaloo was growing bored as they continued reading through the accounts of a war, diplomacy, and examining various maps, diagrams, and asides. The silence was bugging her.

"Never been to the Griffon Kingdom." She remarked casually. She expected no response, and was granted with such for a few minutes.

"My daddy has been there once." Diamond said without thought, "Something about expanding his business there."

"You didn't go?"

"Naw, I was a little filly then. I had a sleepover with Silver Spoon."

"You two hang out a lot?"

"Yeah." Diamond replied with an air of longing. "Though Daddy won't let me see her this week."

"That stinks." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah," Diamond agreed. Seeming to forget their relationship, she posed a genuine question that had always lingered about.

"You hang out with those other blank flanks a ton, don't you?"

"Sure do! Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, I always see you bla-girls running around, doing all sorts of co-w-weird stuff."

Scootaloo could've swore Diamond almost just admitted that she was not only aware of what the crusaders did, but found their exploits and escapades...cool. She figured it wa best not to bring it up, and they resumed reading for another hour or so.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Diamond slammed the book shut.

"Hey!" Scootaloo whined. "I was reading that!"

"So was I." Diamond said. "But I'm bored. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Diamond hopped off the bed and made her way out the door.

Scootaloo noticed she wasn't invited on this quick little intermission in their studies. Between not knowing her way around the place, and wanting some outside time herself, quickly leapt off the bed, and followed Tiara through the labyrinth of halls towards another staircase.

Diamond didn't seem to notice Scootaloo until they reached a window which she saw her reflection.

"Why are you following me?" Diamond asked. Clearly unhappy.

"You expect me to stay in your room while you go outside?" Scootaloo asked.

Diamond didn't dare answer that, instead she sighed and opened the door that lead to the backyard.

"Just so you know," Diamond Tiara said with a haughty tone, "This doesn't make us friends. I don't like you."

"Ditto." Scootaloo stoically replied. "Glad you reminded me."

"Didn't think I needed to." Diamond continued, a lopsided smirk, "I just wanted to make sure your pea-sized bird brain wasn't getting the wrong idea."

"What, you think I'm enjoying this?" Scootaloo couldn't help but laugh with a look of disbelief.

"N-no, of course not!" Diamond retorted in surprise, yet recovered quickly, "That's not it at all! Though, I can see the allure of being in the presence of somepony such as myself."

"You say that as if that's a good thing." Scootaloo was not amused.

"How rude!" Diamond recoiled with faux offense, "One more remark like that, and I'm telling my daddy, and your mommy you called me names!"

"She's not my mom." Scootaloo deadpanned. "I kinda figured that was obvious."

"Whatever, blank flank." Diamond's ears flattened. This wasn't as fun as she thought it was. She knew as much as Scootaloo, they had to put on the appearance of making amends; being 'study buddies' as it were. It's what Daddy wanted.

Outside there was a pool of course; a hedge maze, a botanical garden, but what caught Scootaloo's eye was located high up in a large tree.

"Whoa." Scootaloo was awestruck.

"It's a lot nicer than that ghetto one you blank flanks have huh?" Diamond smirked.

"Yeah it's...Yeah. It's cool." Scootaloo glanced at the pink filly, suddenly realizing what she had said. "You're not supposed to call us that, remember?"

"What else am I supposed to call you?" Diamond asked. She seemed serious.

"Scootaloo." Scootaloo deadpanned, "You know, my name?"

"Right. I knew that." Diamond shot back, embarrassed where she should have been smug.

"Can we go check it out?" Scootaloo asked.

"No." Diamond answered sternly. "Besides, We need to get back to doing our work!" Diamond complained.

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud." Scootaloo replied dismissively. "You just don't want me in there."

"If I had my way, you would have never set foot near this house to begin with." Diamond muttered.

"Figures." Scootaloo shrugged. She set her sights on the next structure of interest. A nearby prefabricated shed. Throwing its doors open, she saw a wide array of toys. Hoofballs, hoola hoops, a trampoline, and…

"A scooter?" Scootaloo asked herself out loud. The two doors of the shed promptly slammed in front of her.

"Hey!" Diamond barked. Face flushed. "Who said you could just rummage through ponies stuff?"

"I never knew you had a scooter." Scootaloo inquired.

"I don't." Diamond lied.

"I just saw it." Scootaloo asserted. "It has a pink deck, and white wheels and grips. It looks pretty cool, honestly."

To say Diamond was mortified would be an understatement. Between this shed, and her treehouse, it was becoming very clear to the feathered filly before her of what should have been obvious.

"Ok, that's enough." Diamond huffed as she made her way back towards the house. "Daddy won't be to happy if he finds out-"

She was stalled by the sounds of the scooter now outside, and a pink wagon clicking on the ground as Scootaloo attached it to the rear.

"Put that back!" Diamond fumed. She made a mad rush for the filly who mounted the scooter, and pushed it forward slight enough to where the pink filly tripped and fell into the wagon.

The next thing Diamond knew, they were moving. Quickly. She dared not let go of the trim of the wagon as she saw the flowers, flora, and furnishings of her estate become but a blur.

"Hey!" Diamond screamed. "Knock it off blank flank!"

"What'd you say?" Scootaloo shot a glance to her unwitting passenger, a toothy grin about her. "Full speed ahead? On it!"

"NO!" Diamond squealed as speeds she thought were impassable, were exceeded. She traded glances between the furious humming of Scootaloo's wings, to the woods and eventually, the homes of south Ponyville go the way her home did.

Scootaloo loved that wind whipping through her. The obstacle course of bystanders, pedestrians, and miscellaneous carts and crates served to be swerved around, shot under, and ramped over. She had long since forgotten her passenger who had a death grip on the wagon. Her screaming since sending her voice to the wind that whipped by.

Though that though, the scene of her world as told by the unreal speed of a filly and her fluttering was mesmerizing. Her fear slowly morphed into exhilaration. She wasn't sure why, but she began to enjoy this reckless race through town. This is what Scootaloo did most every day. That scooter that sped towards an unknown destination, piloted by a filly who had no reason to bring her along; was bought for her, a product of her jealousy. She wished one day to ride it herself. but feared that doing so with put her at odds with the image she had created.

She was having fun. And she had only Scootaloo to thank for it.

Before she could register any other thoughts, the ride came to an abrupt stop. Or, at least, the scooter did. The wagon however, continued a 360 degree spin. Slamming into the scooter, and sending its passenger into the air, and into damp dirt.

The next thing Diamond Tiara saw, was the concerned face of Scootaloo.

"Oh crap! Sorry Diamond, I didn't mean to do that! Honest!"

Diamond helped herself up. Her heart very much racing away, showing no signs of slowing anytime soon. She caught her breath, and looked at the orange pegasus, and then her surroundings. They were at the cutie mark crusader clubhouse. The opposite end of town.

"Are you okay?" Scootaloo asked, growing panicked. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Yeah." Diamond still was breathing heavy. "I'm...fine."

"Phew!" Scootaloo wiped a bead of sweat off her brow, "I thought for sure you'd be mad as hell."

"Nope." Diamond smiled. "That was actually…" She caught herself.

"Was actually what?" Scootaloo's grin expanded.

"Forget about it." Diamond insisted.

The two turned towards town. The sun was setting, casting a shimmer of pink and gold to outline the shimmering lights of Ponyville. The contrast of the darkened buildings against the vibrant sky was a sight in and of itself. The moon could barely be seen hanging above the gradient between day and night.

"How come you never hang out in your treehouse?" Scootaloo asked. Still facing the view of Ponyville.

"W-I dunno. Silvy and I never bother. It's pretty new." Diamond sat beside her to see what was so captivating. She found herself rather taken by the view as well. A gold shimmer slowly crept along the bottom of the horizon, as the sun was continuing its slow descent, stars fading in in the darkest reaches of the sky.

"New?" Scootaloo asked. "

"Yeah. Daddy had it built after I asked him for one."

The wheels in Scootaloo's brain did a few revolutions until a light bulb flicked on.

"Did it have something to do with this 'ghetto treehouse' of ours?" Scootaloo smirked as she pointed to the simple structure to their left.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Diamond scoffed. "I-I always wanted a treehouse."

"...and?" Scootaloo pressed.

Diamond sighed. She was cornered.

"...and with you three always talking about yours, I wanted one. There, happy?"

"Yup." Scootaloo beamed.

"So, you don't play up there much?" Scootaloo still found herself puzzled that anypony would neglect such an amazing place.

"Like I said, Silvy and I don't really...do stuff like that." Diamond answered.

"What do you two do then?" Scootaloo continued.

"Well...not much." Diamond hesitated, "We usually just go each others houses, have dinner with their family, and, hang out I guess."

"That doesn't sound very fun." Scootaloo frowned.

Diamond Tiara thought about that for a moment. _That doesn't sound very fun?_ she questioned.

"You ever get lonely sometimes?" Scootaloo asked.

"Wh-what? Me? Lonely? What kind of egghead question is that?"

"It doesn't sound like you have any other friends except Silver Spoon, and it doesn't sound like you two do much together."

"What do you care?" Diamond protested, "We're supposed to be doing homewor-"

"Is that why you tease us all the time?" Scootaloo had a bite, and she had every intention of reeling it in.

Diamond froze. She had never thought of it that way before. It seemed rational in her mind that she would get bored, tease the crusaders for a quick fix of fun. But why?

"I don't know." Diamond answered quickly. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"We've always been curious, you know." Scootaloo answered. "Rarity once told me that bullies are usually ponies who are lonely or sad about something."

"So?" Diamond took a glance to her right. She could see Sweet Apple Acres. It didn't seem as lively as usual. She had heard various things about what had happened there; specifically what had happened to her classmate, Apple Bloom. She remembered the things she said to her.

"I know what it's like to feel lonely, Diamond Tiara." Scootaloo stated. Her tone, and her expression halted any desire to rebuke. She sat back down.

"I never got to know my parents." Scootaloo began. "I've lived by myself pretty much all of my life. I lived in the school basement, the clubhouse; I was at an orphanage when I was really young. I hated it though. Now I live with Rarity, and that's cool I guess, but I do wonder about them sometimes."

"Oh." Was all the pink filly could muster.

"I always hoped that school would be an escape from all that. It was for awhile."

Diamond was ignorant at first, but as her mind started putting the pieces together, she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"You and Silver Spoon." Scootaloo began, "The things you say to us, about us; those things hurt."

"I…" Diamond was tongue tied.

"I always wondered why we couldn't just be friends." Scootaloo continued, "I know we don't have our cutie marks yet, but that shouldn't mean that we can't be friends, that sounds silly, and shallow."

Diamond hung her head. Had it been anywhere else, she could've brushed it off, laughed it up, told Scootaloo to mind her own. The scenery that surrounded her, and the words that approached her; she wasn't in the domain of the playground, she wasn't home. That same air of superiority and invincibility that kept her aloft was all but distant.

"I'm sorry." Diamond kept her gaze to the ground. "It's just...you guys do all sorts of cool things. You get to go on adventures, and speed around on that scooter; you guys have your own little club, and you get into all sorts of trouble…"

Scootaloo seemed slightly confused by this outpouring of admissions, and felt guilty. As if she had pushed too much. She went to apologize for sticking her nose in Diamond's business, but was cut off.

"Daddy says I can't get dirty." Diamond said. "Ever since Mommy died, I've been his little princess. He's always watching me, always buying me what I want...so I don't get dirty."

Scootaloo went from guilty to confused rather quickly.

"Before Mommy passed away, I loved going to the park, running around; getting sappy and muddy. Mommy always called me a 'Diamond in the rough'. Daddy doesn't like it when I remind him of that-I always must be clean.

"I want to get dirty." Diamond looked up at Scootaloo. She wasn't sad, wasn't on the verge of tears; she was a mix of angry and determined. "I want to go on an adventure, and come back covered in mud. I want to do what you guys do…"

Diamond turned her gaze back to the lights ahead. Scootaloo still looking at her with perplexity. She understood the better part of what she was getting at, though the backstory was certainly a strange one.

"Can we be friends, Scootaloo?" Diamond asked. Her face red with embarrassment, trembling all hooves.

Scootaloo couldn't help but snicker at this display. It was obviously still very hard for her to ask such a thing.

"Why?" Scootaloo asked genuinely curious.

"Because." Diamond answered. "I wanna be a 'Diamond in the rough.'"

Scootaloo pondered this for a moment. Today they had it seemed, warmed up each other enough to coexist, but she wasn't so sure if 'friend' was something one could earn at the drop of a hat. Though, she remembered how she and Sweetie Belle first met. Rarity had volunteered some blankets to the orphanage which Scootaloo lived. She had brought Sweetie Belle with her. The intent of course to have her assist distribution of said blankets.

However, one filly in particular struck her fancy. First they began talking about her scooter, then they were zipping around the orphanage in it. Mayhem and misguidance later, they were hanging out at school. Scootaloo then reflected on Apple Bloom. An ambiguous filly with a funny manner of speaking. At Diamonds' cute-ceanera nonetheless, they watched her plight as she attempted to conceal the fact that she, like them, did not have her cutie mark. Seeing her torment, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stood up for her. They formed an alliance, the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

If such simple circumstances could bring those two to be her friends, then it figured that whatever forged this bridge between enemies would suffice.

"You promise not to bully us anymore?" Scootaloo asked with a stern tone.

Diamond Tiara struggled with this question. Not because she literally took issue with not being mean to her, it conflicted with her identity. It was almost natural to simply top off a school day by reminding the 'blank flanks' of their inferiority, and sprinkle in some personal remarks as well. She debated in her mind whether or not this was worth it.

"Yeah." Diamond smiled weakly. "I promise."

"Cool." Scootaloo got on the scooter again. "We should probably get going, huh?"

Diamond had zoned out on the panorama before her, forcing scootaloo to stomp her hoof on the wagon, the metallic noise jolted the pink filly out of her daze.

She climbed into the wagon, silently anticipating that beautiful rush of wind against her face.

_

Sweetie Belle's hooves were rather sore. She took it upon herself to lie in the middle of the showroom of the boutique. She had hauled flank around town, carrying fabrics, boxes, all manner of things on her own which brought her to a snail's pace by the end of the day. With each item on the list that was checked off, it seemed that a good chunk of her will to see this through went with it.

Which could explain her immense delight when she heard the door to the boutique fly open courtesy of Scootaloo, who also seemed to be in good spirits.

Before the two could discuss their day, Rarity inspected the pile of supplies and fabrics which her sister bought. Sweetie Belle watched nervously.

"Well, I must say Sweetie, I am very proud of you." Rarity smiled. "You managed to get everything on here; wonderful!"

Sweetie couldn't help but wear a wide grin. Complements from her sister were few and far between, especially whenever Sweetie endeavoured to be her assistant.

"How did it go with Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Pretty good actually." Scootaloo seemed nervous Unsure of whether to tell her that they were friends.

"Oh?" Sweetie was surprised..

"Why yes, they got along quite nicely." Rarity seemed more proud of herself than anything. "Both of you girls most certainly earned a treat tomorrow."

"YAY!" The two crusaders rejoiced. Their day's efforts rewarded.

It was late, so after some cookies and milk, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle retired to Scootaloo's room for the night. They opted to tuck themselves in this evening, and now had the lights out and were easing into sleep.

"So things went well with her, huh?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah." Scootaloo hesitated. "I actually had a lot of fun."

"Seriously?" Sweetie Belle was stunned.

"Mmhm." Scootaloo replied, "We hung out in her room, rode her scooter through town; she has a really awesome treehouse too. I was thinking we could maybe use that for our clubhouse since we can't go to Sweet Apple Acres anymore."

"Hold on Scoots, so you and Diamond...hung out?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No! I just, I'm surprised. She's the one that always calls us 'blank flanks' and all sorts of mean stuff."

"Not anymore." Scootaloo beamed.

"How do you know that?" Sweetie asked. Still very skeptical things went so well.

"I told her about how the things she says hurts our feelings...let's just say we had time to talk about some things. She promised to not bully us anymore."

"That sounds nice but, I'll believe it when I see it." Sweetie was not convinced.

"Suit yourself." Scootaloo laughed, "You really don't believe me, do you?"

"Well...I guess we'll see, huh?"

"Yup. How was your day?"

"Meh, it was okay. Just ran some boring errands. I did see Twilight and Apple Bloom out shopping at the farmer's market though."

"You say hi?"

"Naw, had to hurry to a specialty store before it closed."

"Oh."

The two seemed to be fine ending it there. Though after a few minutes, Sweetie Belle couldn't help but ponder.

"You ever think we'll be able to go to the clubhouse again?"

Scootaloo thought on this. "I don't think so. With what Applejack and Big Mac did, I don't think Apple Bloom would want to."

"Makes sense. Sure does suck though."

"Yeah." Scootaloo yawned. "Maybe we'll see her tomorrow."

"I sure hope so." Sweetie Belle yawned as well. "I can't wait to see her reaction to your DIamond Tiara story."

"Think she'll believe me?"

"Not a chance." The two laughed imagining their friends reaction.

As they fell asleep, they couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Lavender in Bloom - The Princess Pride

**A/N:** _Well...that only took two months and change to complete. Though, to be frank with you, it consisted of maybe ~100 words for 2/3 of that time. 90% of this happened today. Fresh off of topping a chapter on my AWoG fic. So praise... Sweetie Belle. Yeah. That's it. Best CMC rides again._

 _The proofread version for fimfiction will release tomorrow. This will be updated with whatever changes occur._

* * *

When in route to Canterlot, Twilight had a tried and true regimen she would adhere to. Most of it involved rehearsing her responses to questions Celestia would ask upon every visit to the castle, refreshing on the manner of speech that was appropriate for the capital city, and checking, double-checking, and triple-double-checking, that she had everything she would need to dutifully inform the princess of her findings and adventures. Friendship letters were nice and all, but when you were to meet with Princess Celestia, she wanted to hear a story or two… or four.

This time around, the unicorn's routine had an added task: _Don't let that filly out of your sight._

Apple Bloom didn't make this very difficult. It helped she didn't have her two friends to haggle her into getting mixed up in some kind of trouble; her boundless anticipation also kept her glued to the window of the train car they were in. As the train began to ascend the winding bridge that would bring them to Canterlot, Apple Bloom squealed with excitement.

"We almost there, Twi?" She practically squealed.

"Almost, Apple Bloom." Twilight couldn't help but smile at the unfettered anticipation before her. It reminded her of her own fillyhood in Canterlot; the almost agonizing anticipation for another day of mentoring by Her Highness.

Which reminded the unicorn of something.

"Now Apple Bloom," Twilight asked with a cautious tone. "Remember what I said about conducting yourself?"

"Uh…" Apple Bloom struggled to part the clouds of excitement abound in her mind to find what she was after.

"Always say _'Please an' Thank you'_ , an' call Princess Celesita _'yer majesty'_?"

Twilight had to admit, she was impressed Apple Bloom remembered that part of the instruction. Alas, that wasn't quite what she was looking for.

"That too, but more importantly, don't leave my sight. Canterlot is a very big city, it's easy to get lost. We have quite a bit to get done today, I'm going to need your help."

"Yes ma'm!" Apple Bloom answered. "Ah gotta stay by yer side at all times!"

"Well, not quite _all the time_." Twilight smirked, "We can spend some time sightseeing after our visit with Celestia. There's numerous things we can check out if you want."

"Can we?" Apple Bloom asked with puppy-dog eyes, "There's so much Ah've read about and wanna see!"

"Read about, huh?" Twilight inquired.

"Yeah! Spike was showin' me some of those traveln' books you got, an' it talked about all sorts of museums, really fancy restaurants, even a Wonderbolts show!"

"I'm not too certain we'll be able to do _everything_ you've read about, but we can try to do some of that, okay?"

"Yay!" Apple Bloom beamed, turning her attention back to the window.

Twilight's intention of course, was to go to the Canterlot Archives to get her muzzle into some more reading material; but a courtesy visit to Her Majesty wasn't totally out of the question either. This endeavour also had the bonus of preoccupying Apple Bloom with something that was as far away from home as she could practically get.

The train finally ascended the winding tracks to the entrance to Canterlot proper, and soon after, to the station itself. Twilight and Apple Bloom both taking some time to stretch their hooves after getting on the platform.

"I suppose we ought to grab a bite to eat first," Twilight began, "Can't study on an empty stomach."

As Twilight scoured the signage and advertisements searching for something delectable, Apple Bloom took in everything her sensory permitted. The sights and sounds of the bustling capital were almost too much to take in; from the bustling crowds, towering, majestic architecture; the grandeur of the city's composure alone was enough to make her head spin.

"This way, Apple Bloom." Twilight called the filly who had stopped to gaze in awe of an unfurled banner depicting the Wonderbolts. The art style and general aesthetic was arresting.

"Scootaloo would love this place!" Apple Bloom commented as she rejoined her caregiver, who now seemed to hone in on an eatery of choice.

"The Imperial Kitchen?" Apple Bloom read the sign aloud as they entered the decent-sized restaurant.

"Yup," Twilight smiled, "I used to come here with my parents often as a filly; they have the best pasta this side of the Everfree Forest." A nostalgic tone was clear in her voice as the two found a windowed booth seat, giving them a midway vantage of Northern Canterlot, which included the base of Canterlot Castle. Twilight eased into her seat, taking her sights to the window as she gazed out into the distance, her minds eye painting a picture of blissful days from her youth.

Apple Bloom on the other hoof, was once again enamored in sight and sound. Even in this modest establishment, there was plenty of excitement for the senses. The victorian, artisanal decorum, the faint ensemble music which floated through the room, the soft glow of the wall candles which unevenly illuminated the tables and fellow patrons; Her audiovisual intake was halted however, when the menus and iced waters arrived, courtesy of a well-groomed white stallion with a royal blue mane and the suave dialect of a upper-class gentlecolt.

Provided this was a regular 'middle-class' diner, Apple Bloom wouldn't have much trouble with the verbiage and euphemisms for the dishes and drinks offered, but this menu read like something out of classical literature. Almost all the titles had accents or diacritics that left her dumbfounded. The drinks were even worse.

"Need some help?" Twilight could see the filly furrow her brow, bring a hoof to her chin as her eyes scanned the sheet. It was cute for a few minutes, but the expedient service of this place made the filly's indecision a bit of an issue.

"I can't make heads or tails of all this fancy speak!" Apple Bloom seemed frustrated, in a cute way of course.

Suppressing her laughter proved difficult, but Twilight managed as she helped her ward discern the formalities and format to hone down what it was she wanted.

"Fetta Maccare" for Apple Bloom, and fettuccine alfredo for Twilight, well dressed with parmesan, an ambiguous blend of herbs, and some light breading for texture. The filly and the unicorn enjoyed their meal; the calm setting and classical atmosphere calming their nerves.

The same could not be said for a royal messenger, who galloped frantically down the cobblestone roads to Canterlot Castle. Coming in from the north, a bulletin of urgency besetting his mundane daily routine, and as he briskly, wordlessly pushed, butted, and in some instances, collided with pedestrians and loiters without so much as an apology, it was clear his formalities were beset as well; the timely reception of the message he carried of utmost importance.

Said messenger soon was cruising down the halls of the castle, destination clear as ever; sending the imposing gold-trimmed doors that were in courtesy to civility, were to be opened slowly and diligently, were instead burst open.

Celestia, who was seemingly in the midst of conversation with her sister, Luna, startled to attention, anticipation immediate.

"Your majesty, we have distress from Lady Alexandra, the keeper of the Archives!" The messenger summoned his note from his sash; with the parcel enveloped in a blue aura, levitated before the eyes of both princesses. "It appears that someone has made off with the Forbidden Tomes. No trace of entry, not a single mark of intrusion, your majesty."

"Thank you for your deliverance, Sir. Murrow," Celestia replied to the still panting messenger. "Do you have any word on the efforts to secure the archives?"

"I do not, your highness. I'll inform the guard of your inquiry."

"Very well, then." Celestia smiled, the messenger bowing once more before making his exit, this time, with a lack of alarm. As the doors once again closed however, it was clear that the news was anything but trivial.

"I thought we had had those destroyed!" Luna seemed alarmed, her face very much reflective of this.

"That was my assumption as well, dear sister." Celestia walked to one of the many stained glass windows, affording a view from one of the transparent segments at eye level. "It appears however, that someone has ventured into records of… that era. Somehow, someway, word of it still lingers among our subjects."

"Who do you suppose is behind this? Discord?" Luna joined her sister's side.

"I would not think he would be naive enough to bring about the disorder that would arise if such record was made public. If it were, all reverence, all respect towards our throne would be eviscerated; Equestria would fall into nothing short of ruthless anarchy."

Celestia, followed by Luna, now made their way into the halls themselves, their radiant manes incrementally brought to brilliance by the passing of the slender, pillared windows that lined this corridor.

"Regardless, I would like for you to go time him with inquiry regarding this matter. If he is indeed implicated to some effect, I will be sure he regrets such a transgression. We mustn't let these damming accords reach the Elements of Harmony! They are our last line of defense in the case this saboteur endeavours upon treason."

"It shall be done, dear sister." WIthout further word or accompaniment, Luna forged to the opposite end of the hall, its door nearest an exit to the outside.

Celestia's course eventually brought her to an exterior balcony overlooking the southern urban expanse of Canterlot, with an unobstructed vista of southern Equestria behind and beneath it.

' _I pray with every fiber of my being that she is not privy of it.'_ Celestia thought to herself, fully aware that her dearest student was within the capital, wishing to speak with her on a matter she was as of yet uninitiated.

Apple Bloom hurt following her splurge, most predominantly, her stomach ached with unmistakable inflation. She and Twilight both, the later fueled by euphoric acclaim and nostalgia for the cuisine and the caterers, permitted them both to dine without regard to their usual mannerisms.

"Note to self," Twilight groaned as she and Apple Bloom once again embarked for the castle, their latest course involving a gradual, yet measured incline, "Your eyes are always bigger than your stomach, wearing rose tinted glasses, or not."

"You weren't waerin' any rose-tinted glasses, Twi." Apple Bloom attempted correction.

"It's a figure of speech, Apple Bloom." Twilight clarified, "Rose-tinted means to have a very optimistic or nostalgic perception of something… in this case, to the point of delusion." Her studious face quickly flushed red with embarrassment as a hearty belch followed her explanation.

"Oh." Apple Bloom said between fits of snickering, "That another fancy sayin' Ah should know about?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Twilight smiled, remembering their destination. "We're just going to have a nice chat, perhaps some tea; it's nothing formal or official."

"Then why do Ah hafta memorize all these weird words an' ways?" Apple Bloom protested.

"When you visit someone, especially of royalty, it is important that you be a proper guest. You follow their rules, respect their formalities, and honor their hospitality. One way of accomplishing this, is to brush up on proper mannerisms. Despite being raised in it, I found I was a bit rusty myself. You won't be the only one to gaffe, I'm certain."

"Right…" Apple Bloom wasn't too sure she caught most of it, but didn't seem to care. "Ah guess that makes sense."

"Excellent, because we're here." Twilight and the filly entered single file as the guards parted from their impedance of the doors to the Castle grounds. Following a pass through the gardens, a decent course through halls, stairs, and bridges, the two finally made their way to the room in which Celestia was to be waiting. Sure enough, the present guards opened the door which greeted the pair with a view of the princess sitting on the opposite of an opulent table, two seats awaiting them.

"Twilight, so good to see you again." Celestia greeted, turning to the tremoring filly who upon sight of this focus, lurched into a bow, acting on impulse to satisfy the customs she was raised with.

"No need for formalities, little one." Celestia stifled a chuckle. "You're as much a friend as Twilight Sparkle is, please do have a seat."

"Cool!—Ah mean, uh, thanks." Apple Bloom wasn't any less stiff finding the cushion and sitting on her haunches, amusing the two elder mares.

Silence held for a few while tea was poured and distributed, the two elders taking a dainty sip, Apple Bloom not daring to partake, fear of spilling a primary concern.

"So," Celestia began, a warm voice, "What brings you and the young one?"

"Nothing special." Twilight replied casually, "Apple Bloom here wanted to do some sightseeing—it's her first time visiting here outside of occasion."

"I remember when you first visited these grounds, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia reflected fondly, Twilight seeing a mental picture of her young self in awe and wonderment, "You were nervous, so nervous, your poor mother had to do all the talking for your orientation."

The two mares shared a laugh at this, Apple Bloom staying the course of observation.

"Oh I do as well." Twilight smiled.

"I must ask though," Celestia hesitated a little, "What brings her here as your sole company?"

"She… currently lives with me for the time being. I figured she could use a bit of a vacation, and Spike probably appreciates some time alone; it works out."

"What of her sister?" Celestia was clearly unaware of the domestic situation, "The Element of Generosity, Applejack?"

Twilight could see out of her periphery, Apple Bloom flinch slightly. The mention of her sister alone was enough it seemed to inspire discomfort.

"Well… it's somewhat of a personal matter, something I think she wouldn't be comfortable discussing."

"Oh, I am most sorry young one." Celestia bowed her head. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright…" Apple Bloom said weakly, unable to make eye contact with either mare.

Celestia's concern was clear, Twilight made a mental note to discuss that matter when the filly wasn't present or within earshot; an intent she made clear with a simple nod.

"How are the others?" Celestia questioned, still visibly unsettled by the previous interaction.

"Things have been rather, shall we say, hectic. Outside of Pinkie Pie, and I suppose Fluttershy; we've all been at varying degrees of stress. Rainbow Dash has been bogged down with some affairs in Cloudsdale, and Rarity, well, Rarity is quite busy at the moment."

"Ah yes," Celestia had a wry smile about her now, "Cloudsdale seems to be undergoing a bit of a political schism as of late. The pegasi have always been a bit of an unstable nation, but their recent discourse has been something of a spectacle."

"Is it something of concern?" Twilight grew curious. Her insight to this event was nonexistent.

"All I can say of the moment, is that it shouldn't affect their obligations to regulate the weather of this land, their weather bureau has assured me of this. Though my pegasi ambassadors are keeping a close watch. You will be among the first to know if it becomes problematic."

"With Spring Celebrations on the horizon, I certainly hope they work something out." Twilight sighed, "Ponyville is very much a participant in that. They would be crushed if the festivals were called off."

"True." Celestia took another sip from her teacup. "What of Rarity?"

"To be honest, it's more a matter pertaining to Scootaloo, Apple Bloom is very good friends with her. the poor filly was orphaned from birth and living homeless."

"Oh dear." Celestia gasped.

"Yes, as I stated previous, she lives with Rarity for now, and they seem to be doing fine as it is; I can't imagine the boutique is where Scootaloo wishes to call home until maturity."

"Perhaps we could arrange for adoption here? I'm sure there would be somepony willing to take her in."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom snapped out of her disengagement at the reception that her feathered friend could be farmed out of Ponyville.

"I think it would be best if we keep her in Ponyville. I'll see to it that something is arranged for her." Twilight looked to see Apple Bloom breathe a sigh of relief.

"I've noticed an irregularity in your friendship letters." Celestia mentioned, "Is everything alright with you and Spike?"

"Oh of course." Twilight answered hastily, "I've just been deep in studies again." Twilight laughed sheepishly, not seeming to notice the split-second twitch in Celestia's eye. Apple Bloom saw it, but made no indication of such.

"Regarding…" Celestia lead.

"Oh, numerous subjects of varying nature. Principally on the rearing of a filly." Twilight chuckled, shooting a friendly glance to Apple Bloom who smiled.

Not hearing anything of concern or consequence put Celestia at ease. "I envy your position at times." She mused, "I always wished for a filly. I suppose one could refute, what with Cadence and all, but I've always yearned for children of my own."

"I don't see why you couldn't now." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, it's complicated dear. Being an alicorn of such prestige and prowess, I couldn't possibly fulfill my maternal duties to the fullest. It's a fleeting fancy, that much I can assure you."

The two's conversation resumed for some time. For Apple Bloom, it seemed like it had been an eternity since they passed through those doors. Her perception reinforced by the sunset before them as they made their way to the Castle grounds.

"It's always a pleasure, Twilight." Celestia grinned as her student and Apple Bloom arrived at the gate entrance.

"The pleasure is mine." Twilight beamed, looking at the filly who now looked more than tired. Without a word of warning, Apple Bloom was levitated on her back and eased into sleep almost instantly.

"Please do keep me posted on Scootaloo and… the others." Celestia said as Twilight made her way towards town.

"Sure thing." Twilight nodded, finally making her trek to the train station.

Celestia watched for awhile, even after Twilight was well beyond her sight. As far as the mare would get by way of locomotion, the unicorn refused the depart her mind; the news from earlier still haunting her thoughts.

The last thing she wanted was to be hated by the one who loved her the most.


End file.
